Homecoming
by ninag95
Summary: Soma comes home after a full year of traveling around the world just in time for graduation. What happens when he has to face the friends he left without saying goodbye? Short 2-3 part story based on Le Dessert's epilogue chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Soma Yukihira_

_**Gender:** Male_

_**Birthday:** November 6_

_**Enrollment Status:** Year 3 - On track to graduate_

_**Elite Ten: **First Seat_

Erina's pen hovered over the words printed on the file. With one simple mark of ink she could kick him out for missing a year of school. That's right - _a year_. Soma had left to train at the end of their second year, claiming it would be a couple of months, but as time went on and the seasons changed, the students of Tōtsuki held little hope for his return.

Idiotic as it was, his picture at the top right corner of his application brought a small smile to her face. _Why did you have to leave?_

A rap at the door brought her hesitation to an end. She capped her pen and placed his file on top of the others, unchanged. The weary look on her face smoothed over to one of practiced apathy, and she commanded, "Enter."

Hisako, sporting her now-typical ponytail, strode into the room with a protein shake in one hand and a manila folder in the other. "Are you ready? The ceremony is starting in a few minutes."

Erina nodded, her eyes creeping back towards the stack of files on her desk. "I was just reviewing the files of the graduating class. All is in order."

Hisako spotted the top file with Soma's name which was becoming a permanent fixture on Erina's desk. She crossed her fingers behind her back for good luck, asking gingerly, "And what did we decide today?"

Erina grumbled, "It was tempting, but today, like every other day, I have decided he will remain a part of the graduating class despite missing our entire third year. Hisako, am I pathetic?"

Hisako assured her hurriedly, "No, of course not! You are a merciful headmistress who is only lenient towards the first seat because he saved the school!"

Validated, Erina nodded, "Correct! I was kind enough to return the favor by extending his sabbatical every month and now we're even. He has nothing over my head anymore. If he ever comes back here I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Of course he'll come back. He just needs to get this out of his system."

Erina shook her head in frustration and murmured, "It's utter nonsense. Just because he hasn't beaten his father and doesn't deem himself worthy to take over his family diner, he takes off and abandons us for a year to train? Saiba-sama is an incredible chef of course, but Yukihira..."

Hisako prompted her gently, "Yukihira... what?"

After a moment of silence, Erina huffed and packed her bag with haste. "Yukihira will never reach that level so I don't know why he bothers trying."

Hisako sighed. One full year of Erina struggling with her feelings was driving her up the walls. "He'll come back," she assured the blonde.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

They made their way towards the ceremony while Hisako filled her in on some last minute details. "I know you haven't eaten lunch, so please drink this," she said as she passed her the protein shake. "Also, here is your speech. I took the liberty of adding some notes if you'd like to review them."

Erina shook her head, "I'm sure they're more than acceptable."

They were now by the steps of the stage; the eager buzzing from the friends and family of the graduates filled the air, and they knew it was almost time. Professors, old alumni, and Senzaemon Nakiri were seated onstage, ready to greet each graduate as they received their diplomas. The Tōtsuki emblem was displayed proudly behind them, and the crisp spring air and cherry blossoms were the perfect setting for such an exciting event. 3 years of painstaking work, challenges, and triumphs had gone by in a flash, and now they were graduating side by side as they were always meant to. Everyone except the one who had led them there...

Before she set off on the stairs, Erina turned to face her best friend and she felt a lump in her throat. "Um, thank you, Hisako."

Hisako smiled politely, "Of course, Erina."

Erina wrung her hands together. "I mean for everything. For being by my side all these years. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

The pink-haired girl waved her off in embarrassment. "I am confident you will be perfectly equipped to handle whatever life throws at you. Besides, if you find yourself overwhelmed, we can get you another assistant."

"I don't mean as an assistant - I mean as a friend. I'm going to miss playing cards until 2 in the morning with you and going shopping on the weekends. Who else is going to help me calm Alice down when she's throwing a tantrum or tell me when I'm acting like a princess?"

It had always been difficult for Hisako to break down the walls she had put up for the sake of being professional; even when Erina had begged her to, it had taken her years to begin acting more like a friend than an assistant. However, Hisako's sense of propriety failed her at that moment, and she let out a giggle. "Of course I'm going to miss you too, but please do not worry. I hadn't even considered our friendship ending here."

Erina breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Really?"

For someone who acted so haughty and arrogant around others, Hisako knew Erina was still as naive and vulnerable as the young girl she used to be. "Yes. Just because we're graduating doesn't mean we won't see each other anymore. And you know you can call me day or night and I'll answer."

Once she received this assurance, Erina regained her composure and stated firmly, "You better. If you let me make a ridiculous decision like using eggshell instead of ivory napkins because you didn't pick up the phone, it will be on your conscience."

"The horror!" Hisako brought her hands to her face in jest as Erina laughed and shooed her towards the audience. "Okay, I believe we're ready to start. Go find your seat. Everyone's anxious to graduate, myself included." She watched as Hisako made her way towards the seats reserved for the graduates, and she nestled herself between Akira and Ryoko.

Confident as ever, Erina made her way up the steps and to the podium on the stage. A hush fell over the crowd as they waited for their elegant headmistress to speak. She looked out at the sea of friendly faces, spotting her mother seated next to Hisako's family. Her eyes scanned the audience in one last ditch effort but found her hopes falling again when she did not find the person she was looking for. Refocusing on her notes, she began speaking, the amplified words flowing perfectly just like she had practiced.

"Good morning students, professors, family, and friends. I am Erina Nakiri, the headmistress of Tōtsuki and fellow graduate. Today we are here to celebrate the graduation of our third year students, who against all odds, have made it to the end. We were warned at the beginning of our journey that this program was cutthroat. This school is not for the weak of heart, mind, or spirit. Every trial and challenge has pushed us beyond our limits, and the students at this school are measured by inordinately high standards no normal chef could ever hope to measure up to." She paused with a smile, "However, we are no ordinary chefs."

Rowdy cheers and applause, especially from the PSD gang, rang out, and Erina continued, "My grandfather, the previous headmaster of this institute, Senzaemon Nakiri, believed our class was filled with diamonds in the rough. 'Rough' may have been the appropriate term for them 3 years ago. However, as their headmistress and friend, I can now stand before you and confirm that their skills have been polished and refined beyond measure, and my classmates are fully prepared to take on the culinary world before them. Our graduating class holds the most extraordinary chefs of their time, and I have no doubt greatness is on the horizon for each and every one of them. Ladies and gentlemen, may I please present the 92nd graduating class of Tōtsuki: our Jewel Generation."

Loud applause from the audience broke out to celebrate the students' success, and when the smiling faces of the graduating class were all beaming up at her, Erina couldn't help but smile back. She never thought she could've been a part of something like this amazing group of friends, but somehow they had accepted her as one of their own. All thanks to that annoying redhead.

She glanced back to the notes Hisako had prepared for her. What came next after her speech? Was it time to hand out the diplomas? "Before I present the 92nd generation with their diplomas, we will have a few words from our first seat."

She blinked. Whispers spread throughout the crowd at the mention of the elusive student. Erina stared hard at her notes to make sure she hadn't misspoken. However, printed between the last words of her speech and the instructions to call out the first name was Hisako's neat handwriting which had clearly been added at the last minute. _She must have meant 2nd seat... Perhaps Hayama was meant to say a few words, _Erina thought in confusion. But before she could clarify further, a resounding wave of cheering and whistling pierced the air. White bandanas tied to underclassmens' wrists waved in the sky, and she heard them cry out:

"There he is!"

"He came back!"

"You rock, Yukihira!"

The PSD kids were practically screaming, and she followed their gaze to see Soma Yukihira, in the flesh, waving and smiling at his adoring fans as he made his way towards the podium. Had she not perfected the art of the impassive stare, Erina was sure her jaw would have dropped. Because there he was. Not galavanting across European kitchens - not trekking through the Andes for outlandish ingredients - but right there, walking towards her. With every step he took she could feel her heart bursting out of her chest, and in a second he was by her side, clapping a hand on her shoulder as he'd done hundreds of times before.

His usually wild hair was longer and tied up in a bun, his shoulders were broader, and he was a bit taller, but it was him. He was wearing his Yukihira diner shirt and the same cocky grin that had caused her hours of migraines in the past. Even his amber eyes still emitted their familiar warmth when they fell upon hers, and Erina felt every muscle in her body tense like it did when they were first years.

"Sup, Nakiri, miss me?" Soma asked casually as if he hadn't been MIA for the past year. Out of shock she couldn't answer, and he gave her a nonplussed look before motioning towards the mic. Erina stepped aside in a daze, still unsure whether he was actually there or if she was just having a stroke onstage.

He waved his arms to silence the boisterous cheers and applause and said, "Thanks for the welcome back, guys! I haven't even said anything and this speech is already going way better than the last one I gave up here." His fellow third years who were there to witness his disastrous Spring Orientation speech laughed with him, and he rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "Well, uh, what can I say? 3 years ago I didn't even want to come to this school. I thought I knew everything there was to know about cooking and anyone who spent money to learn was a sucker. But boy was I wrong," he admitted.

"I hate to admit it but the education I've gotten here is years beyond what I would've gotten if I'd stayed at my family's diner. The competitions are tough and homework took like 3 hours every day, but I can honestly say it was all worth it. If you wanna be the best and you're willing to work for it, this is the place to be. I wouldn't give up my experience here for anything else in the world. And by the way, I've definitely learned a lot through classes and competitions, but I think I've mainly learned from my friends. So, uh, first and second years, use your classmates. Work with them. _Fail_ with them. There's so much you can achieve when you have a good group to support you. The people here are gonna be your main sources of inspiration - or at least they were for me!"

He grinned and waved over at his graduating friends who he hadn't seen in months. "This class right here has been through a lotta ups and downs, but through it all we stuck together and made it to the other side. I couldn't have done it without you guys! Uh, anyways, that's all I gotta say. Bye!"

Erina moved to retake the podium but he grabbed the mic and added as a last minute thought, "Hey wait a sec, anyone wanna challenge me for the first seat before I graduate?"

Excited murmurs rippled throughout the audience as hands shot up from first to third years. Ryo, Akira, and Takumi all stood up ready for battle but Erina shoved him to the side and said irritatedly, "I apologize for the misinformation but we will **not** be having a Shokugeki. The seats of this year's Elite Ten have already been recorded and are permanent as of last night." She glared at Soma's retreating back as he sauntered off to join his fellow graduates. Everyone crowded around their old friend, fist-bumping and hugging him. Megumi gave Soma a particularly long hug, Erina noticed.

She cleared her throat. "And now, our 92nd graduating class..."

* * *

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch, and one by one, the graduates walked the stage, bowed, shook hands with their professors and headmistress, and sat back down with bittersweet tears. Handing Soma his diploma was almost surreal after not seeing him for all of their third year, and Erina couldn't place the feeling of nervousness when he finally stopped in front of her to shake her hand. Finally, Erina received her own diploma from her grandfather.

"I am so proud of you, Erina," he said as he stood before her.

"Thank you, grandfather," Erina smiled. She looked into the crowd to see her mother smiling proudly as well, not an unusual sight now that BLUE had brought them closer together.

Once the ceremony was complete, she made her way back down the same steps she'd come up to be alone. She didn't feel like celebrating with her friends at the moment. Right now, what she needed was a quiet space to process everything that was happening. Graduating, her friend group splitting apart all over the world, Soma coming back... It was all a bit too much to handle at the moment.

"Yo."

She turned around to find Soma standing there with his hands in his pockets. As the wind blew gently, the cherry blossoms drifted down, and the two stood there alone next to the stage, she had the strongest sense of deja vu. She remembered it like it was yesterday - Soma swearing he would make her say his cooking was delicious and her rejecting him to save her pride. Yet despite the setting staying the same, so much had changed since then. He was no longer the low-class commoner she had threatened with expulsion every day - he had become an idol and inspiration to the students. He had become her hero, single-handedly saving her and the school. Even more than that, he had become her friend and confidante during second year.

And then one day, he left without a word, just a stupid crumpled note with no explanation or apology. She, being the person she was, took his words at face value. A couple months, right? He'd be back in no time. But as each month came and passed and each email remained unanswered, she lost faith.

And now that he was finally standing there right in front of her, there was so much she wanted to say. How many times had she imagined this moment? Hundreds? Thousands? And which way to go? Haughty, sincere, indifferent? Each path would alter the course of their relationship forever.

He walked up to her and gently tugged at the braid that was tucked behind her ear. Erina's breath caught in her lungs as his fingers brushed against her skin. "You cut your hair," Soma commented in amusement as he eyed the new length, but she could only look up at him with wide eyes, staying mute like an idiot.

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day," he chuckled, delicately tucking it back to where it belonged. He must have noticed how stunned she looked, because he childishly pulled at one of her side bangs, causing the spell to be broken. "Glad I can still do this though!"

She swatted his hand away and said coolly, "Yes well, lots of things changed this year. Not that you would know."

_Angry it is._

For once, he actually looked guilty as he said, "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think training would take this long. One thing led to another and somehow I was live-streaming the Autumn Elections from Germany and celebrating Christmas in Morocco. I'm really sorry though."

"Do you know how worried I- _your friends_ were?" She corrected herself, shaking her head and turning away from him. She didn't want to look at his stupidly handsome face or hear his dumb excuses.

"You're right," he said, surprising her. "It wasn't cool of me to leave like that and I should've let you guys know what was up. I just needed to get away. It pissed me off that after all I'd gone through I still couldn't beat my dad and you wouldn't accept my cooking. I don't know. All I can say is that I'm really sorry. And thanks for covering for me."

She crossed her arms in annoyance and sniffed, "Don't thank me. I thought about expelling you everyday."

"But you didn't! Things really have changed!" He joked half-heartedly. Soma walked around so that he was facing her again and was met with the conflicted look on her face. "Nakiri, talk to me. I honestly didn't think you'd care this much."

She pretended to examine her perfect manicure and said frostily, "As Headmistress I care about all of my students. Do not consider yourself special."

Soma frowned, "C'mon, I'd like to think we're a little closer than that."

She shrugged, "Perhaps at some point. But _friends_ talk to each other. _Friends_ don't take off without a word and let the other think they're dead!"

He sighed, "Nakiri..."

She narrowed her eyes angrily. "I sent you _dozens_ of texts and emails. Do you know how foolish I felt sending you updates for the Elite Ten or requests to know where you were when you never wrote back? You thought I wouldn't care? You're the one who doesn't care!"

Soma's eyes widened as he realized how badly he had hurt her. "Wait, let me explain! I'll admit I could've emailed, but where's the fun in that? I sent you guys postcards from all the different places I'd been!"

She held a hand up, saying, "And yet I received none. Save your excuses, Yukihira."

Soma blurted out, "You didn't get them because I'm an idiot!"

She stared at him suspiciously and Soma took that as his cue to explain. "Alright in my defense I've never actually mailed a letter before. Snail mail is way before my time. I thought you wrote the letter and sent it off and that was it. Nobody ever told me you need stamps to send a postcard!"

Erina stared at him. This idiot. This absolute idiot. She asked in a deadly whisper, "Are you kidding me?"

Soma shrugged awkwardly and pulled a stack of postcards from his back pocket. At the sight of over a dozen postcards, she exploded, "What kind of idiot doesn't know this?! Of course you need stamps otherwise they'll be returned!"

"Yeah, obviously I know that now! All of the postcards I'd sent got mailed back to my house! I found 'em all waiting for me on my front porch and my dad gave me a smack on the head for being so dumb the second I got back." He handed them to her. "Here. I promise I wasn't trying to be an asshole on purpose."

Some of her anger subsided as she took them wordlessly. Before she could look through them he said, "I'm gonna go because I hate when people read birthday cards and shit right in front of me. But listen, I think they're planning a party tonight at the dorms if you wanna swing by. I'd love to catch up and show you everything I've learned. I really feel like tonight's the night, Nakiri. You're gonna say it." He offered her a small smile and backed out without waiting for her response.

* * *

Erina stood frozen for a few moments. Damn it. Just when she thought she was finally going to move on, he pulled her back in. She shuffled through the postcards he'd left her and looked at the various dates spanning throughout the past year. So what if he'd tried to write her? He still failed! Well, because he was an idiot, not a jerk...

Erina's curiosity got the best of her and she sorted through the postcards, each with a crudely drawn cartoon of himself as the signature. An old timey car and palm trees in bright colors caught her attention. It was dated almost a year ago.

_Yo, Nakiri! Greetings from Cuba! __I know - you're pissed. Sorry for leaving so suddenly but I just had the urge to get up and go! I'll be back in a flash though. __I'm learning so much and training hard. __I'm having tons of fun here learning a lot about the local cuisine (ropa vieja is pretty good!) but the language barrier is really somethin' else. I'm just barely getting by with my English. I hope you guys are getting on ok without me!_

_P.S. Did you know salsa is a dance, too? Long story short, I can do both now. I'll show you when I get back!_

She smirked picturing Soma clumsily dancing out on the streets of Havana and randomly drew another card, this time with a shimmery Statue of Liberty dated back 10 months ago.

_Hey, Nakiri! __Hope everything's okay over there. I miss the gang a lot but I'm not quite ready to come home yet. __New York is too cool! There are a ton of nice restaurants, and even the street food isn't too bad. All the craziness and intense competition in this city makes me wanna open my own restaurant here someday. Come visit me when I do! Just so you know, I'm totally cracking up picturing your face looking disgusted by these hot dogs stands or riding the subway – wish you were here so I could see it! _

_P.S. Tell Isshiki-senpai his attire would be totally normal here. New Yorkers are weird._

She supposed she wouldn't mind visiting him in New York. 5th avenue was apparently very nice. She flipped over another postcard with the Colosseum dated back 8 months.

_Nakiri, smack the Aldini brothers for me. They're straight up crazy for leaving Italy. This place is gorgeous and the food's amazing. I even met up with their 'nonna' and she taught me how to use a mezzaluna! I'm basically an honorary Aldini. Anyways, you've gotta come visit. I feel like you'd like it a lot. In fact, I'll just come with you since I'm gonna miss it the second I leave._

_P.S. You like gelato, right? There's this little place - ah, whatever, I'll just show you when we go!_

She smiled thinking of Soma showing her around Italy, falling off a gondola in Venice or taking goofy pictures with the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The Eiffel Tower caught her eye next. He'd written it roughly 6 months ago.

_Bonjour, Nakiri! Don't be mad. I know it's been a little longer than I said it would, but it's your fault. You're the one who said Paris was "to die for". I had to check it out! I'm writing this outside a little cafe with an awesome view of the Eiffel Tower. You were right, of course. The __food's great and it's super pretty. I don't know though, it's__ kinda lonely if you're here by yourself. Everyone's a couple and it's way too romantic. Maybe I'd like it more if I came with someone. _

_P.S. __Shinomiya-senpai says hi!_

Erina bristled. Who the hell would he be going back with? Shoving that unpleasant idea to the back of her mind, she drew another postcard which had a drawing of the Taj Mahal - 3 months ago.

_Yo, Nakiri! __As you can probably tell, I'm in India right now! The curry here is fucking incredible. No wonder Hayama's got such a talent for spices. I'm shadowing one of the top spice masters here though, and once I come home, I think I could take Hayama on in a curry battle! You'd bet on me, right? __Anyways, I'm heading home soon. Gotta be there for graduation! See you soon!_

_P.S. I__t just occurred to me that Hayama's probably been stuck with all my work. Thank him for me, will ya?_

She sighed. Typical Soma to not think about the consequences of his actions! Sifting through the cards, she found the Great Wall of China was next from only a month ago.

_Hey, Nakiri! Just had to make one final stop in China before I come home! I'm actually hanging out with Kuga and his family learning more about ma la. Your taste buds are literally gonna be on fire when I get back to show you my new and improved Yukhira-style mapo tofu! I'm pretty excited to go home though. I've missed you and the gang._

_P.S. Remember how mad you were when I opened my booth right next to Kuga's during the Moon Festival? You sure had funny ways of showing you cared!_

She must've read through about a dozen cards, smiling despite herself as she read the little snippets of his adventures. Finally, she found the most recent postcard that was dated yesterday from Japan.

_Yo, Nakiri! My journey's finally come to an end. I can't believe it's been a year! I hope you're not too mad at me, but I've learned so much in each country and I'm psyched to prove it to you. I'm positive you'll say my cooking's delicious now! __I picked this card up at the airport just 'cause I thought it'd be funny. I'll probably just give it to you in person at the graduation ceremony._

_P.S. Speaking of graduation - am I still a student? _

_P.P.S. Eh whatever. Be there either way. _

_Can't wait to see you._

Erina blushed as she read the last line over and over again. What an idiot. She gathered the cards close to her heart and finally called the car to come pick her up. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over his words the entire ride home. Finally, she called Hisako from the backseat of the limo. "Hisako? What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, Erina, why? Do we have plans?"

"Yes... We're going to a party at the Polar Star Dorms."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's heels clicked sharply against the mansion's floors. As always, it was up to her to fix everything. Only a few peaceful moments ago, she'd been in her room getting ready for the party that evening. It had taken her all of two minutes to pick out the perfect white dress, and after managing to wrestle Ryo into something other than basketball shorts, the duo was ready to go to the dorms. However, at an urgent text from Hisako that read **URGENT SOS PLEASE COME QUICKLY**, Alice found herself at Erina's door.

She knocked and called out, "Hellooo? Are you guys ready to go yet or what?"

The door cracked open and Hisako slipped out like a ninja. The pain on her face was clear as she whispered, "Erina is having a bit of an issue and unfortunately I am of no help to her here. This seems like something more in your area of expertise. But please Alice, whatever you do, do not tease her."

Alice had the decency to act offended. "Why do you always think I'm acting with ill-intentions? I can assure you I have nothing but my cousin's best interests at heart." She side-stepped Hisako and entered the room. To her surprise, it was empty. She was about to scold her for playing such a childish prank when suddenly a dress came flying out of the closet, landing unceremoniously on top of a huge pile of clothes.

"Ugh!" someone groaned from inside.

Alice wandered into the giant walk-in closet. There she found Erina ripping outfits from their hangers and throwing them onto the floor. Alice frowned with her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you dressed yet?! We're going to be late!"

Erina threw her hands up and said, "I'm not going. I have nothing to wear!"

The sound practically echoed in the massive room, and Alice rolled her eyes. She sorted through the remaining outfits, pulling them out one by one.

"What about this?"

"Too flashy."

"And this one?"

"Too boring."

"This one's perfect!"

"That's a Halloween costume!"

Alice rustled through the back of the closet, muttering, "We are walking the line between fashionably late and just plain rude! Honestly, Erina, I expected you of all people to be more courteous-"

Suddenly, she gasped and pulled out a spaghetti-strap dress. "This. This is the one! Put it on right now!"

Erina hesitantly eyed the dress but agreed to try it on. Moments later, she was smoothing out the light pink fabric and examining herself in the mirror. The fitted top showed off her ample curves and tiny waist while the skirt swayed flirtatiously with every movement. "You don't think it's too much?"

Alice and Hisako shook their heads in unison. "No!"

Hisako brought her the perfect pair of heels, excited to help, while Erina was pawing through her jewelry box, bringing the jewels up to her face and shaking her head in dismissal. Alice leaned against the wall, studying her cousin. It had been a while since she'd seen her so nervous. Once Soma had gone, Alice rarely got to enjoy watching Erina become flustered unless she herself was the one doing the provoking. The white haired girl joined her and fished through the jewelry box. With an expert eye, she grabbed the perfect necklace and helped with the clasp in the back.

She smiled at Erina through the mirror. "He's going to regret the day he left."

"I have no idea who you're referring to," Erina murmured as she continued checking herself out, but the small smile playing on her lips did not go unnoticed.

* * *

_Knock knock!_

Fumio swung the door open, letting the loud music and laughter drift out to where the four students were standing.

She greeted them familiarly, congratulating them on graduating and letting them pass into the foyer. "Good to see you kids! It certainly has been a while, especially you!" she said as she gave Erina an extra-long hug.

Erina hadn't been frequenting the dorms as often as she used to in her second year. Not for any particular reason, of course! She was just especially busy this year.

Alice asked with alacrity, "Are you glad Yukihira is back to visit?"

Fumio scratched her head and smiled. "Well, it's been more of a madhouse than usual, but I like it. Feels like one of my kids has come home. I'm sure you're glad to have him back as well." She gave Erina a subtle wink, causing her to blush. She pointed towards the living room and said, "Anyways, the brats are right in there and I'll be in my room for the rest of the night. Holler if you need anything!"

They walked into the living room to find their group of friends huddled around on the couches, chairs, and floor, all with cups of Ryoko's special rice juice in hand.

All eyes were on Shoji as he stared hard at Soma. The air was thick with tense silence. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he stated confidently, "You got robbed at a hostel."

Soma smirked, "Nope."

The boy took a sip while Daigo followed up quickly, "You robbed someone else at hostel!"

"No!" Soma laughed alongside everyone else.

"You ran out of money and had to sleep on the street," Akira said, and everyone began shouting excitedly when Soma slowly raised the cup to his lips.

"Playing a game without us?" Alice asked with a pout, prompting everyone to turn their heads towards the new guests.

Yuki squealed, "Yay, you guys made it!" She made room on the couch for the girls while Ryo dropped down on the floor next to Akira.

Takumi poured them drinks and explained, "We're just playing a little game to catch up with Yukihira. If you can guess something that happened to him while he was gone, he drinks. If you're wrong, you drink."

Hisako eagerly raised her hand and said, "Oh I'd like to guess! You... took the wrong train and ended up in a different city."

Everyone turned back to Soma, and he sighed and took a sip. The group cheered at the win and Hisako blushed, taking a small bow.

Alice giggled, "Me next! I bet you overslept and missed a flight!"

Soma shot back, "Ooh, close but not close enough! I overslept and missed _a boat_! Drink up."

After a few more rounds of teasing jabs at Soma's inability to plan or stay organized, all eyes fell on Erina, who had yet to partake in the game.

"Alright, take your best shot, Nakiri," Soma insisted. "I know you've been dreaming of this opportunity."

"Everything's already been said," she waved him off. She was having fun just watching him back in his element surrounded by their friends, but the crowd demanded she participate. They'd been waiting for an epic Erina Nakiri takedown for a whole year! After everyone begging her to play, she hummed in thought for a bit while they held their breath. Finally, she mused, "I'd bet… you got another dish on Shino's menu."

The collective look of surprise on everyone's face was evident, and Soma smiled quizzically before taking a sip. "Uh, yeah I did. Actually, I got some original dishes in a couple fancy restaurants all around the world, so don't worry, Nakiri, I didn't 'sully the Totsuki name' or anything."

Happy words of congratulations and pats on the back followed his announcement, and Erina leaned back into the couch, replying coolly, "As to be expected from the first seat. If you'd trained all that time without managing it, I'd be regretting my decision to keep you in that position."

Megumi said, her eyes sparkling, "Tell us more, Soma-kun!"

So he did, and if she hadn't been on her phone pretending her best to act uninterested, Erina might've noticed the way Soma kept glancing back at her upon regaling stories of his successes abroad.

* * *

"I'm surprised you came," Soma said with a smile as he sank down onto the couch next to Erina.

She briefly glanced up from her phone and said in mild amusement, "I was invited, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but I heard it's been a minute since you've come to a party here. Plus I didn't know how mad at me you still were," he said sheepishly.

Erina sighed and smoothed out the end of her dress. "Yes, well, I'm not going to let you ruin a nice evening with my fellow graduates."

Soma grinned, "That's the spirit, Nakiri. The past is in the past. Besides, this is our last night together at students. How long's it gonna be until we're all back in the same room again?"

"That's true. I suppose there's no use in staying mad at you then. I'll _have_ to forgive you if I want to make the most of this evening," she murmured, just barely hiding the smirk on her face.

"So we're agreed," he said, extending his hand out to her. "Friends again."

"Provisionally."

They admired the scene before them - between the loud music blaring throughout the house, impromptu Shokugekis, rowdy poker games, and all the rice juice, it was hard to find another place quite like this.

Soma chuckled, "I think this is what I missed the most. Just cooking and hanging out with you guys."

Erina asked, "Does that mean you're happy to be back?"

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Of course! Paris and Milan were okay, but few places beat right here."

Erina laughed, "Hm, we're going to have to work on your appreciation for culture, Yukihira."

He grinned, "Listen, I know a cool city when I'm in one. I also know when I've got a good thing going here. Where else am I going to see that?" He pointed to Satoshi in his naked apron showing off every angle he could while the Aldini brothers averted their eyes. "And where else can I beat the infamous God Tongue in poker?" He gently bumped her shoulder with his, and she blushed, rolling her eyes. "Hmpf, don't count on it! I've been practicing since you've been away!"

"And you think I haven't? I ran out of money like halfway through my trip so I had to stop in a casino in Monte-Carlo. Won enough to fund the next six months. You're totally going down," he said proudly.

She shook her head in amazement and conceded, "I suppose I will have to keep practicing then. Your poker face was always something to behold. I could never tell what you were thinking."

He chuckled softly, "That's funny. Tadokoro said the same thing once. I always thought I was an open book."

Erina laughed frustratedly, stating, "No. You are probably the most confusing man I've ever met."

"It's a gift," he shrugged. They sat in silence for a bit, watching the tail end of Alice's Shokugeki against Ikumi. His words came out of nowhere, startling her. "What about now though?"

"Hm?"

He turned towards her, teasing, "Gotten any better at reading me?"

It was an innocent enough question, but something about his soft expression and the way he was looking into her eyes made the air feel strangely heavy. Erina couldn't help but wonder about the meaning behind his words. A million thoughts raced through her mind, and she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment at all the things _she wished_ he was actually thinking. She shook her head, teasing, "Fortunately not. I can't imagine delving into the mind that decided to combine pickled herring, peanut butter, and sour candy."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just turned back towards the kitchen and laughed. "I guess it's for the best."

After another moment of silence though, she gathered up the courage and said in a shaky voice, "In any case, if there was something you wanted to say to me, you should just say it. I shouldn't have to waste time guessing."

He smiled distractedly as he drummed his fingers against his cup, deep in thought.

"Oi, Yukihira, it's time," Akira challenged, interrupting their moment. "You got to keep the first seat all year just because you weren't here, which should've been a violation of Totsuki's bylaws. You're just lucky our Headmistress was nice enough to let you off the hook."

Soma raised his scarred eyebrow in interest. "You wanna go, Hayama? I'm down! Time to show you guys how much I've learned!" he said, already tying his signature bandana around his forehead. The boys left Erina wondering about potential words unspoken, and if they would ever come to light.

* * *

"Can we go home now?" Hisako asked as soon as she sat down.

"We've only been here an hour," Erina responded in confusion, never taking her eyes off the boy who was battling in an epic Shokugeki against Hayama. While Erina watched Soma grill some mystery meat (which smelled delicious), Hisako happened to be staring daggers at his opponent.

"I'm not really in a party mood."

Erina tore her eyes away from the fight just in time to watch the girl down a shot of Jose Cuervo. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and Hisako muttered, "I just found out Hayama will be interning alongside me at the McCormick Science Institute."

"What's wrong with that? A familiar face must be nice to ease the first-day jitters." She certainly wouldn't mind working alongside a friend or two if they were hard workers.

"He'll be judging me the whole time since he's the 'spice master' and this is his self-proclaimed area of expertise."

Erina argued, "I highly doubt that. He respects you - after all, you're _my_ aide, so you have to be unquestionably talented."

Hisako dropped her chin in her hands and huffed, "I'm fairly certain he thinks I'm nothing but a glorified secretary. Ugh, working together this summer is going to be terrible."

Erina frowned, thinking back to all the times they'd had to work together as headmistress and interim-first seat while Soma was gone. "You're worrying over nothing. I've only had positive interactions with him."

"Erina, with all due respect, for every ten minute meeting you had with him, we had an hour-long dispute over when to arrange it. I had to reschedule your events dozens of times because of his 'super important extracurricular activities'," she said in a mocking tone. "Seriously, it's like he thinks himself a king! As if his nose would ever be more important than your tongue! It's sacrilege!"

The blonde giggled at her aide's atypical behavior. "Hisako, I've never seen you so bothered by anyone. If it was such an issue why didn't you say something?"

"Because I am a professional. I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of doing business, especially not when you are involved!"

Erina insisted, "It will be fine. You'll focus on your work and he'll focus on his. In the end I'm sure you'll have forgotten he was even there."

"Unlikely, but thank you. Now, why are you sitting here all alone?" Hisako wondered. Everyone was over in the kitchen watching the legendary and long-awaited Shokugeki!

Erina stared over at the large group crowding around the two boys and said quietly, "I don't want to interrupt their reunion. It feels wrong to intrude."

Hisako said, "But you're not intruding. Everyone here is your friend, including Yukihira. I'm sure he wants to see you as much as you want to see him."

Erina turned bright red and shook her head. "I'll just wait until they're done to continue catching up with him. Besides, if I go join, I'll surely be asked to judge and I'm not in the mood." Despite having an entire year to plan their next meeting, Erina still hadn't decided how she wanted to react upon tasting his food for the first time. Would she tell him the truth - that his cooking was delicious and had been since they were first years? Or would she maintain the same lie from three years ago?

Truthfully, she wasn't even sure if she _could_ lie after Soma had spent the last year training for this very moment! Even three years ago, his cooking was always a treat and left her bursting at the seams wanting more. She was certain whatever he made now after traveling the world would be mind-blowingly unique and spectacular, and she hadn't had to practice containing her reactions since he'd been away. Tōtsuki's students were certainly talented, but no one matched Soma's skill.

The girls watched the Shokugeki from afar. The first and second seats were battling just like old times, but it was clear Soma had a few new tricks up his sleeve. Hisako said distractedly, "I wonder how many times Yukihira has pictured this moment. Him coming home after traveling the world and finally being able to serve you a dish that makes you say it's good."

Erina laughed under her breath. "Probably more times than I've thought of killing him for leaving so abruptly."

Hisako smirked, "He is dedicated, that much is certain. I remember all he could talk about was the next dish he was going to make that would get you to like his cooking."

"Did you two speak frequently?" Erina couldn't help but feel a pinprick of jealousy towards her friend. Even though she knew their relationship was nothing more than platonic, the Stagliare had brought Hisako and Soma closer and she did side with him from time to time.

Hisako shrugged, "He would wait for you outside your office until you were available, which would sometimes be over an hour. He didn't seem to mind waiting though. At least _he _was flexible with his schedule and willing to meet you at any time!"

Erina muttered, "He would only wait because he wanted to pester me to try his food."

Hisako smiled to herself at the memories. "I don't know, before BLUE it was definitely more of a pestering thing. But after meeting your mother and finding out about her background, he started to check with me to see if you'd eaten that day. Whenever I told him you were stuck in back-to-back meetings, he'd bring by some extra food. I always thought it was kind of sweet."

Erina did her best to keep her expression impassive. "You never told me that."

She looked apologetic as she said, "Please forgive me, but he told me not to mention it to you. I think he didn't want you to be offended by his worrying."

"How ridiculous," Erina murmured to herself, glancing up at the redhead in question. She could see the determination in his eyes all the way from across the room as he carefully put the finishing touches on his dish. The familiar sight of him in the kitchen with the white bandana tied around his forehead made her feel safe like she always did when he was around. Unfortunately she didn't look away fast enough, and Soma caught her staring. He shot her a charming wink from across the room and Erina instantly wanted to disappear beneath the floorboards.

She tore her eyes away from the kitchen and in a spur of the moment decision, took a shot from the same bottle Hisako had brought over to calm her nerves, the drink burning in her throat.

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms and pouted, seemingly having learned this trait from her mistress. "And even when he barged into your office unannounced, he would at least bring me snacks. Between you and me, I much preferred having Yukihira as the first seat."

With her newfound liquid courage, Erina ventured another look up at him. He was still eyeing her with a curious smile, but this time she didn't look away. She held his gaze and admitted to Hisako and herself, "I did too."

* * *

Sufficiently tipsy, Alice decided it was time. She locked eyes on her target and wove her way through the room to corner a sullen-looking Soma. He was muttering to himself, "Passable... seriously?!"

Alice poked him on the shoulder, interrupting his quiet ramblings. "Yukihira, I'm so glad you're back!"

In a flash, Soma's expression changed and he smiled, "Same here. I really missed you guys!"

"We missed you too, silly! It's been great getting to catch up and find out what you've been up to all this time! And congrats on your win against Hayama! I never thought anyone would beat our resident curry king," she purred.

"Ah, it wasn't much! I picked up a few tips in India while I was there! Still wasn't enough for some people though," he added frustratedly.

Alice smirked, "If you're referring to our precious God's Tongue and her review of your dish, I wouldn't worry. 'Passable' for Erina basically means it's worthy of her time."

Soma's expression immediately softened to one of relief, and he asked, "Really, ya think? Because I thought I toasted the spices for half a second too long-"

She cut him off in a no-nonsense tone. "Yukihira, your dish was amazing but I'm not here to talk about your Shokugeki!"

The confused expression on his face turned into a grimace when she pinched him roughly on the arm.

He exclaimed, "Ow! What was that for?"

She stomped her foot and said, "For leaving us with just a note, you meanie! Didn't you even stop to think about how we'd feel with you just taking off? Hayama had to cover for you for months!" She gave him another pinch for good measure.

Soma rubbed his arm and frowned, "You get Kurokiba to do your work all the time!"

Alice puffed her cheeks out and exclaimed, "As my aide, Ryo is instructed to serve and assist in any capacity and that includes paperwork! And this isn't about me! This is about you making _a certain person who I am very close to _sad that you left!" Alice stared directly at Erina, and Soma followed her gaze. She felt her heart break as she watched Erina laugh with Akira and Ryo. It had been so long since she'd heard that noise.

"This person _who shall remain nameless_ stayed in bed for hours, left council meetings early, and was way more irritable than usual... "

Soma's eyebrows lifted in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Her voice softened, almost pleading, "Yeah, it was awful. When you left, it was like you took a part of them and only left the shell. It took months to get them to even crack a smile. You really don't know the damage you did, Yukihira."

He sighed and dropped his head in shame. "You're right, I don't, and I'm so sorry."

Alice felt her walls crumbling, and his guilty face was enough to let him off the hook. She was never good at reprimanding people; that was always Erina's forte. She mumbled, "Good. Now that I feel you are repentant, you may rejoin the party." Before he could pass her though, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder and said in a chilling whisper, "But if I ever hear about you hurting this person again, I will make it my mission to ensure you never find happiness."

Soma, sufficiently scared straight, nodded and headed directly toward Erina.

_Oh my god please don't tell her I told you all that! _she thought in horror. Erina would never forgive her if she knew she'd told Soma how much she'd missed him! Thankfully, he addressed Ryo with a clap on the shoulder. "Yo, man, I'm really sorry about the way that I left. I heard you were super depressed about me leaving."

Ryo asked in a dull voice, "What are you talking about?"

"It's okay, you don't have to play dumb," Soma said with a comforting smile. "Friends miss each other. Although it's kinda weird you were so affected by me leaving. I didn't think you felt that way."

The raven-haired boy growled, "I don't... Who the hell told you I did?"

Soma waved him off, "Don't worry about it. Just a mutual friend who cares about you a lot. I hope you know I consider you one of my best friends too. I'll try to be more considerate of your feelings!" He walked off without another word and Ryo chased after him. "Hold up, Yukihira! What the fuck, we're not done talking about this! We're not best friends!"

Akira, Alice and Erina all stared after them, and finally Erina asked in confusion, "What was that about?"

Alice, who looked thoroughly unimpressed, rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Just Yukihira being dense."

"I see. So, nothing new."

* * *

Out on the balcony, Erina breathed in the crisp air. Even though it was spring now, it was still chilly, but she couldn't really feel it. She felt almost numb to the touch as she leaned against the iron railing, staring out at the stars. She just needed a second to hear herself think.

"Should've known you'd be here," a deep voice called out from the doorway. Erina felt her heart skip a beat as she looked over her shoulder.

She responded, "Leaving a party in your honor? I thought even you had more tact than that."

The red-haired boy laughed. He mirrored her position and leaned against the railing with his drink in hand. "Ah, you caught me. I just needed some air, that's all."

She teased, "Don't tell me you're done already. The party's barely started."

He laughed, "Hey, you'd need a break too if they played a drinking game all about how well they knew you."

Erina placed a hand on her hip and retorted, "As if I would ever be so predictable."

"Wanna bet?" Soma asked with a mischievous smile. She accepted his invitation, ready to face-off in a competition with him for the first time in a year. He rapped his knuckles against the railing, humming to himself in thought. "Drink if you made at least 20 grown men cry last year."

She did a quick recall and scowled, taking a sip. 20 was an understatement. Soma continued playfully, "Drink if you complained about me during _every_ council meeting."

_Shit._

Soma shook his head in mock disappointment. "Tsk tsk, so predictable, Nakiri. Drink if... you were pissed when the underclassmen started wearing bandanas around their wrists like me. You know, spreading the plebian way of cooking and whatnot."

His cocky grin turned to one of mild respect when she didn't, and she muttered, "I _was_ irritated when I saw them, but not because of that. It just reminded me..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Soma read between the lines and asked lightly, "Don't tell me you actually missed me?"

Erina stared at the contents of her cup, and in a rash decision, chugged the remaining quarter cup in confirmation.

Soma grinned in shock. "You _really_ missed me."

"Shut up."

"Geez, I can't believe you're getting soft on me. All it took was me leaving for the year for you to admit you missed me. Maybe if I leave for another you'll admit you like my cooking," he teased.

WIth all the poison she could muster, she threatened, "Don't you dare."

Soma laughed, "Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. I've done enough traveling to last a lifetime. I'll be at Yukihira's for a long time."

"Good," she murmured.

"Seriously though, come to the diner over the summer so we can hang out. I've really missed you too."

If anyone had asked her, she would've blamed the blush on her face from the alcohol, and she said airily, "I suppose I can clear some time out of my schedule to visit."

"Awesome," he shot her a thumbs up. "I can show you around my town, you can try my food and tell me how amazing it is..."

Erina crossed her arms over her chest in opposition. "Don't count on it!"

He looked at her wearily, "Nakiri, I've literally been traveling the world for the past year training with 3-star Michelin chefs and old Totsuki graduates. You really think I don't have a chance at satisfying that tongue of yours?"

Erina blushed at the unintentional insinuation and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You're such an idiot..."

Soma frowned, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll never stand a chance. Just you wait, princess. My next dish for you will blow your mind!"

Once again, she was astounded by his never-ending optimism and drive towards reaching his goals. She finally realized nothing she said would ever change his mind. She gave up, leaning back onto the railing for support. "I'm tired of being disappointed by everyone else. Keep your promise, Yukihira."

Soma stared at her in surprise, but with fierce determination nonetheless. "I will."

* * *

Yuki tapped her foot impatiently. "I hope he got me something from Russia! My postcard made it look so cool!"

Ikumi grinned, "I got one from there too! But I really want something from Switzerland. I hope he brought some chocolates." She admired the postcard he'd sent her from Geneva, and Alice whispered over to Erina, "She's totally going to frame that on her wall."

As the group chattered excitedly awaiting Soma's arrival down the steps with souvenirs, Erina saw them shuffling through the postcards he'd belatedly gifted once he'd come home. The weird thing was they each only held about 4-5 postcards. Erina had well over a dozen stuffed in her purse. She whispered to Hisako, "How many postcards did Yukihira give you when you saw him?"

"Four: Liechtenstein, Micronesia, India, and London. Why?"

Erina shook her head, "No reason..."

The only person who seemed to come close to her was Megumi, who was sitting quietly, smiling to herself as she re-read his notes to her.

Soma came down the stairs hauling at least 10 bags stuffed with gifts. "Christmas has come early, kids," he said nonchalantly as the crowd swarmed around him eager to see what he'd brought them. Erina waited patiently - as if she'd ever beg him for anything. Soma pulled out t-shirts, snow globes, shot glasses, and more kitschy gifts you'd find on any street corner and began passing them out.

Daigo was practically swimming in his XL shirt that read _My friend went to Florida and all he got me was this stupid t-shirt. _He teared up thanking him, "I love it, Yukihira."

Finally once all the gifts had been distributed, Soma had one small box left, and he dropped it in Erina's lap while everyone was preoccupied with their gifts. "Last but not least."

She smiled dryly as she undid the ribbon. "I can't wait to try on my _I 'heart' NY t-shirt_."

Her words were stuck in her throat though as she pulled out the silky material. It was a light pink scarf with a beautiful flower pattern. Erina didn't know what to say. This seemed to be much nicer than the other gifts he'd been giving, didn't it?

Soma rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and said, "Uh, it's from Paris. The lady at the store said you could wear it however, like on your neck or head or I don't know. But she seemed to think you'd like it."

Erina nodded, "I do. It's very nice. I'm a little surprised you didn't just go the snow globe route."

Soma chuckled, "I have a few extras if you want one of those instead."

She clutched the box to her chest. "No, I'm fine with this. Thank you, Yukihira. This was very kind of you."

"Ah, it wasn't much," he teased with his signature catchphrase. "Try it on."

She loved the feeling of the silk wrapped around her neck, and she tugged it tighter as if to protect herself.

"Pretty," he smiled. "Just like I thought."

* * *

Finally around 2 AM, the night was coming to a close. Yuki wiped her eyes sleepily and mumbled, "No, I don't wanna go to bed yet. We're still..." _yawwwnnn, "_...partying hard."

Ryoko wrapped the girl's arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Goodnight, everyone. Thank you for a great party. Yukihira, it was wonderful to see you as always."

Soma gave the girls a hug and exclaimed, "Oh before I forget! If you guys are still in town in two days, I'll be re-opening Yukihira's. Swing by if you have time!"

Everyone congratulated him and promised to be there come Sunday while Megumi and Erina marched up to him in shock.

Megumi squeaked, "Soma-kun, you're opening in two days? Do you have enough time to prepare?"

Erina exclaimed, "Has the restaurant even been maintained while you've been away? Is it clean? Do you have food? Did you think this through at all?!"

"Guys, chill! It'll be fine, I've gone home on random afternoons and opened the restaurant!"

Megumi said nervously, "That was after being away for two or three months, not a whole year! It's probably so dusty... Your fridge should've been serviced 6 months ago. What if it broke?!"

"Are your menus updated with all the new food you plan on serving? Do you have contracts with suppliers yet?"

Soma stared at the girls in confusion. "Uh..."

They groaned, and Soma crossed his arms in annoyance. "If you guys are so worried, then why don't you just do it?"

The two girls stared at him blankly.

Megumi turned to Erina and said, "I have something planned for tomorrow night but I should be free in the day."

Erina reviewed her schedule in her head, murmuring, "That's fine. I don't anticipate it taking that long between the three of us."

Megumi nodded, "Okay, I think this will work then."

Erina smiled at the girl. "Agreed. Yukihira, please anticipate our arrival tomorrow morning no later than 9 AM. I expect a full business plan with an outline of your menu offerings and a list of all suppliers in the area. We'll also need a copy of your proposed budget so we know what to negotiate upon meeting with the vendors."

Soma could only stare in confusion, finally uttering, "Wait, what?"

Megumi squealed, "See you tomorrow, Soma-kun!" as she skipped up the stairs excitedly.

Erina waved at him over her shoulder as she headed out. "9 AM. Don't be late."


	3. Chapter 3

_Bang bang bang! _

"Yukihira!" Erina growled with a rage that hadn't been seen since the day Soma had left. She'd been pounding on the door for 10 minutes straight while Megumi cowered in terror as if she were spending the day with a fiery dragon. But this dragon only wanted to _rescue_ the prince, not eat him! Right...?

Finally the door to the restaurant cracked open and the little bell chimed, excited to be the first to greet the newcomers. Soma welcomed them inside, a yawn escaping mid-Hello.

Erina nearly strangled the boy as she pushed past him. "I told you 9 AM. Does that mean something different to you? Or perhaps your brain is still in another time zone?!"

He nodded sleepily and touched his index finger to his nose. "Right on the money, Nakiri. I snoozed my alarm like 7 times. Sorry 'bout that."

Now that she'd had a chance to rant, she looked him over and realized he must've just rolled out of bed! His hair was still tousled from sleep and he was sporting baggy sweatpants that he'd clearly slept in. She rolled her eyes at his disheveled state - anyone else would be tripping over themselves to receive her in their restaurant. Thankfully she was used to his insolence by now, and she stifled the urge to storm out of the diner. Even more irritating than his clear indifference though was the fact that he was still adorable. His confident demeanor and _too cool to care _hair reminded her of one of the boys that would've been on Alice's wall back when she'd ripped their posters from teen magazines. It was such a cruel fact of life that boys looked so good even when they were the opposite of put-together.

Erina buried her feelings and asked frostily, "Do you know how much my time is worth? How do you plan on paying for those 10 wasted minutes? Cash or card?"

"Do you take IOUs?" he teased. At her unamused face, he dragged them both onto stools and said with a grin, "I'll make it up to you guys right now with some breakfast!" Firing up the grill and getting out the sparse ingredients he'd purchased the night before, he began cooking and wouldn't hear a word of the girls' protests. As she waited, Erina took the time to inspect the restaurant. She couldn't believe she'd known the Yukihiras for 3 years but had never been to their diner. _S__o, this is where he grew up... _she thought to herself shyly. She could almost see a tiny Soma tugging at his mother's apron as she stood by the stove or crawling under tables as the guests ate.

It was cute, she ultimately decided. Quaint, small, and casual, it was unlike any other restaurant she would spend her time in, yet she knew some of the world's most creative and delicious dishes were invented here. More than that, it was covered in photos of Soma, his parents, and grandparents, giving her a little insight into why he had always been so proud of his family's diner since the day they met. It was his home - where he'd been raised with love, family, and friends.

Megumi's voice brought her back to the present. It was clear she'd been watching her, because she asked, "This is your first time here, right, Erina?"

She nodded in response, and Megumi smiled. "It's a nice restaurant, isn't it? I came a few times our second year to help him air it out."

Soma yelled out from the kitchen, "The neighborhood kids loved her!"

_Thank you for the invitation, _she thought sarcastically, but smiled. "I have no doubt they did. Was Saiba-sama here as well?"

Soma and Megumi went back and forth, arguing over the different times they'd come and where Soma's father had been during each of the visits. With each reference to a past trip, Erina felt her discomfort growing. It was plain to see that they were best friends - the kind of friends who did everything together. And as silly as it was, she felt slighted by the lack of invitation. Weren't they close enough? She'd always considered him one of her closest friends, but clearly the feelings were not reciprocated. Even now that she was here, she realized she had basically invited herself.

Soma dropped two plates in front of their faces, seemingly reading her mind and dispelling all fears. "I'm glad you're here, Nakiri! This place is like a huge part of who I am, so it's always fun to share that with my Totsuki friends."

The genuine happiness in his eyes wiped away any doubts she had about not being welcome, and she agreed, "Thank you for letting me visit. It's a lovely restaurant."

As they dug into the poached eggs nestled in savory tomato sauce, Megumi brought her arms up to hug herself. "This is amazing, Soma-kun! I feel all warm and toasty inside!"

Erina ate silently but savored every mouthful as the spices swirled around her tongue like a storm. When she dropped her fork to her plate and opened her eyes, she found Soma watching her with a cocky grin. She already knew what he was going to ask, so without hesitation, she clapped her hands and changed the subject. "Now then, should we get started? We have so much to do before the reopening tomorrow!"

Megumi raised her hand timidly. "I think we should clean first. Once we make sure the place is nice enough to receive people, then we can run other errands." She ran a finger over the counter to show off the dust that had accumulated in his absence.

Soma nodded, "Agreed. We're too late to go to the market and get the freshest ingredients now anyways. I can just do that tomorrow morning."

Erina thought aloud and checked the imaginary list off her fingers. "So that leaves finalizing your menu, printing out the new ones, securing contracts with vendors... anything else?"

Soma looked at them guiltily. "Well, this isn't a huge thing, but I might need a sous-chef for tomorrow. Usually I cook with my dad or my grandpa, but my dad's in Brazil and my gramps is on a fishing trip with his buddies." As the girls stared at him (Megumi with concern and Erina with fury), he raised his hands and assured them, "But I'm pretty sure I can just do it myself. No worries guys!"

After a barrage of exclamations and questions, the girls finally calmed down. They offered to help him, but Soma turned them down. "Nah, I want you guys to actually enjoy the night as my friends. You shouldn't have to cook. I'll just find someone around town!"

Erina raised another finger to signal the extra task. "Okay then, the last item on our list: find a sous-chef. Agreed?"

After receiving confirmation, Soma pointed them towards their cleaning supplies. Just as they were about to get started whipping the restaurant back into shape, Megumi exclaimed in sheer panic, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Erina stared at the bottle of Clorox in her hand while Soma stopped mopping in place. Yellow rubber gloves quickly snatched the weapons away.

"Erina, please look more carefully; this is toilet cleaner. You cannot use this for the tabletops!"

Soma burst out laughing at Erina's blunder, keeling over on the spot, before Megumi said sternly, "Soma-kun, you aren't much better! You were dipping this mop in pure bleach! And you didn't even sweep first!"

"Ha!" Erina shouted triumphantly, and the two made immature faces at each other while Megumi closed her eyes and counted to ten. Instead of allowing them to destroy the restaurant, she decided to delegate simple tasks with clear instructions. With that, the morning turned into afternoon as the three chatted, joked, and cleaned.

* * *

_Knock knock!_

The light tapping on the door drew their attention towards the two high school girls waiting by the entrance. Mayumi Kurase waved meekly while Aki Koganei, her outgoing wingwoman, grinned and shouted, "Let us in, Yukihira!"

Soma greeted them excitedly, letting two of his oldest friends into the diner. "Yo, what're you guys doing here?"

Mayumi said, "We saw the lights on! Is Yukihira open again?"

Soma shook his head. "Not yet! We officially open tomorrow, but if you guys are hungry, I can whip something up for you!"

Erina laughed dismissively, "With what ingredients? You used them all at breakfast."

He frowned, "I'm sure I've got food left in the back. Let me go check!" He scurried off to the pantry and left his four friends together. Megumi introduced the pair to Erina seeing that she had already met them a few times. Aki instantly lit up. "Wow, I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity! Yukihira talks about you all the time whenever he comes home to air out the restaurant. But you're not at all what I expected!"

Erina raised an eyebrow and asked cautiously, "Why is that?"

"Aren't you the headmistress? I thought you were going to be like 50 years old! Especially since Yukihira always talks about you yelling at him and making him follow the rules and stuff!"

A vein popped out of Erina's forehead as she imagined all the ways Soma had complained about her. Every regular in the place must think she's an old hag! She said in a clipped tone, "I can assure you I'm no stricter than I need to be. Yukihira was always a particularly difficult student."

Mayumi giggled softly, "He hasn't changed much then. He was always such a troublemaker in school. Our teachers hated him but the boys all loved him for his weird food creations."

Aki grinned mischievously, "If I remember correctly, the girls didn't really mind him either, right?"

Mayumi blushed a deep pink, and Erina sighed internally. Another girl had fallen victim to the boy's idiotic charms. She wanted to shake the girl's shoulders and say s_ave yourself!_

Soma popped out of the backroom to rejoin the girls and gave them the rundown. "Okay so here's the deal. I bought just enough food to do taste tests to finalize my menu. But, I can totally just use that food to make you guys lunch and go shopping later today!"

Erina did her best to mask her expression of utter disbelief. Soma was much too generous when it came to cooking! No offense to these girls (they seemed to be lovely people), but they had much more pressing issues! With a magnetic smile, Erina said, "That does sound great, but wouldn't you rather join us tomorrow for the official reopening of the restaurant? The whole town will be here, we'll have music, and all your old favorite Yukihira-style dishes, plus new recipes that were specifically approved and improved upon by me, the headmistress of Japan's leading culinary institute."

They took the bait, and Mayumi said excitedly, "We'll just come back tomorrow! We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

After the girls left, the trio finished cleaning until the tables gleamed with their reflections and the floors were clean enough to eat off of. Soma threw his mop into the broom closet and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Alright, restaurant is clean. What's next on the list?"

"We can go to the shopping district and start making deals with vendors. It would be a good time to also spread the word about the reopening," Erina suggested.

Megumi piped up, "And while we're there, we can look for people that might want to be your sous-chef!"

Soma nodded, "Alright, I'll draft up a quick Help Wanted poster and we can pass those out!"

* * *

**HELP WANTED**

Location: Yukihira Family Restaurant

Schedule: Daily, 6 AM - 11 PM

Responsibilities: Has cooked before and has a passion for cooking!

* * *

Erina read over the ad in disgust. "What the hell is this, Yukihira? Have you ever even seen a Help Wanted ad?"

Soma peered over her shoulder to stare at his masterpiece. "What's wrong with it?"

"For one thing, what is this schedule? Who in their right mind is going to work these kinds of hours?!"

"These are the hours I worked when I wasn't in school! If a 6 year old can do this over summer break, I'm sure an aspiring chef can."

Erina rolled her eyes. "What about the responsibilities? 'Has cooked before'? You're going to get people in here who have only boiled water and think they're the next Gordon Ramsay."

Soma shrugged, "Anyone can learn to cook. I'll just teach them."

"Do you mean in the hour between their interview and the reopening? No, no, no, this is all wrong." She pulled the laptop towards her and began typing. "Must have expert knife skills, including but not limited to: slice, julienne, dice, mince, and chiffonade. Must know how to saute, roast, braise and sear. Must be able to distinguish between world cuisines. Be prepared to create French, Japanese, Chinese, Indian-"

Soma argued loudly, "No one in this town knows how to do all this stuff!"

"Then you shouldn't hire any of them!" she shouted back.

Megumi stomped over, an impressive feat for such a gentle girl, and stole the laptop from Erina. "Must have basic knife skills and previous experience in a kitchen. Willingness to learn and positive attitude are a must!" Before the two could argue, she printed out 30 copies and closed the laptop. "There! We have to go now!"

The other two grudgingly agreed, and soon they were at the market. Soma and Megumi went off to meet with the different vendors selling their products while Erina used her charm to bait people into attending, not that it took that much convincing. Everyone was thrilled to hear that after 3 years, Yukihira was finally opening for longer than an afternoon! She also handed out their Help Wanted ads, secretly screening the candidates as they took the flyers.

Just before she handed a poor unsuspecting soul the job application, she asked innocently, "By any chance do you know what a salamander is?"

"Uhh... like the animal?" the teenager asked awkwardly, clearly unfamiliar with the cooking term. She snatched the flyer out of his reach and sighed. "Thank you for your interest, however we've decided to move forward with other candidates at the time. Your patronage is absolutely welcome as a customer though."

He walked away disheartened, and she called after him, "See you tomorrow at the grand opening!"

After feeling convinced she'd scrounged up at least a few worthy applicants, she scanned the area for Soma and Megumi. They were still talking to a vendor down at the end of the market who did not appear convinced. _I knew I should've come with them, _she thought anxiously, unsure they had what it took to close the deal. Suddenly, Soma's arm casually draped around Megumi's shoulder while they were speaking with the vendor; it was done so smoothly it couldn't have been the first time. Erina hastily looked away as if intruding on a private moment. Were they... together?

_No, I must've imagined it,_ she thought, daring a glance back. Nope. If anything, he had pulled her in tighter, and the three were laughing and smiling like old pals. She could've guessed something like this would happen, what with Megumi being Soma's best friend and the two finally reuniting. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to be here in this market that was suddenly much too small and crowded and loud. Erina handed the stack of remaining flyers to the nearest pedestrian, saying, "Pass these out for me."

"What?" the man asked, but after seeing the instructions had come from such a gorgeous woman, he agreed with a dopey smile. "Of course, miss."

Needing some respite, she bolted, wanting to put as much space between her and the new couple. After a couple minutes of aimless walking, she pulled out her phone and called her driver. He would be there within the hour. Now... where to hide out for the remainder of her sentence? Just as she was beginning to panic, she saw some teenage girls walk by with bags in their hands. She watched them wander into a random clothing store, and the bright purple sign called out to her. _I can kill an hour here,_ she thought with certainty, her credit card already begging for action. After all, as Alice always said, there was little a cure as effective as retail therapy.

* * *

2 hours and dozens of missed calls from her driver, Soma, and Megumi later, Erina had lost herself in bags upon bags of blouses, skirts, and shoes. She barely registered the voices coming from the front of the shop. "Oi, Nakiri, where have you been?" Soma approached her with worry on his face.

"Here and there," she offered aloofy, never taking her eyes off the chiffon blouse she was inspecting. "You seemed to have it all covered, and I'd already scheduled interviews for tomorrow. I didn't think I'd be missed."

Soma looked at her suspiciously as if scanning her face for lies. "We met with all the vendors we needed and got discounts. Turns out they're all pretty big fans of the restaurant."

"How could they not be?" Megumi asked with a smile so bright it rivaled the sun, and Erina felt her annoyance spike just by being in their presence. _I should've left when I had the chance... _She asked hopefully, "So, are we done with the list?"

Soma shook his head, "I thought you wanted to go over the menu with me. I have 143 of my favorite recipes that we need to narrow down to like 20."

_Fuck._ Erina groaned, "That's true... I don't trust you not to put chocolate covered squid on the menu. Let's go back and we can get started."

Megumi checked the time on her phone and gasped, "I lost track of time! I really have to go now!"

Soma warned, "I think the buses have stopped running..."

The blue-haired girl groaned, "Oh no! Now I'll be late, and-"

Erina stopped her, wanting to assuage the guilt she felt for resenting her friend. "Megumi, don't worry, you can use my car. My driver is actually in the area. I'll call him for you."

Megumi shook her head, "I couldn't do that, Erina! How will you get home?"

"Call another car," she said as if it were obvious. Didn't everyone have 5 chauffeurs on speed dial? A few minutes later, the driver had come by to pick up the three, summoning quite the crowd since the town wasn't used to seeing a limo parked in their town square. They were dropped off directly in front of Soma's diner, and he gave her a big hug before going back inside. "Good luck tonight, Tadokoro!"

Erina stayed behind, unable to squash her curiosity. "Good luck with what?"

Megumi tugged at a piece of loose string that was hanging off her sleeve. "I... have a date."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "With who?"

"Takumi-kun..."

Erina's confusion must have shown on her face, because Megumi teased quietly, "You don't have to look that surprised."

The blonde waved her hands in apology, "No, of course! He would be lucky to go out with you! I just thought... earlier today, I saw you. And Yukihira. At the market. Are you two not...?"

Megumi followed the trail of thought and her eyes widened at the insinuation. "Oh, no! You saw the-" and she mimicked putting her arm around an invisible body, and Erina nodded.

"Oh goodness. That wasn't what it looked like. There was a vendor who was uncertain about signing a contract with a teenager even though Soma-kun and his father are well known in the area. The woman basically said she preferred doing business with more mature people and families, and Soma-kun randomly threw his arm around me and said we were married to prove he was mature enough. It was so dumb, but somehow the vendor bought it and we got their business, plus a discount! It really wasn't anything romantic!"

"I see..." Erina murmured, suddenly feeling like the weight that had been anchoring her heart to her feet had been released. She lifted a hand to her forehead in embarrassment and smiled, "I feel quite foolish now for just assuming."

"It's alright. You wouldn't be the first to think something was going on. But Soma-kun and I are just friends. He doesn't think of me that way."

Megumi's gaze shifted to the floor, and Erina watched as the girl pasted a dull smile on her face. It was so obvious even someone as unfamiliar as love as Erina could see it, and her heart dropped again as realization struck. "But you care for him."

The words hung in the air, and finally Megumi let out a soft laugh. "It's ridiculous, right? To think that after his adventurous year traveling the world, he'd wanna come home to the small-town girl?"

With that simple confession, all of Erina's worst fears were realized. She'd always suspected that Megumi had a crush on Soma since they were first years, but not even Alice could get her to fess up. Even during their girly cocktail-drinking slumber parties, she'd never let so much as a peep slip when it came to the topic of romance. In fact, she was almost as close-lipped as Erina. The truth was, Erina had hoped with all her heart that Megumi didn't like him that way.

Competition was always something that came easily to Erina. When it came to her looks or cooking, she wasn't easily intimidated, nor should she have been. Time and time again had proven she would emerge victorious, after all. And yet, when it came to the competition for Soma's heart, she was no longer confident. It was clear by how the pair interacted with each other that they were best friends, and throughout their time together as schoolmates, everyone had always expected the small town boy and girl to get together.

How did she, the girl who had threatened to expel him countless times, ever hope to measure up to the girl who had supported him without fail?

As much as it pained her, Erina said quietly, "I don't think it's ridiculous at all."

Megumi chose not to respond, letting the silence ring louder than any words could. Finally, she said with a delicate smile, "It's okay. _I'm_ okay. Takumi-kun is actually very sweet. This will be our fifth date. I'm moving on."

Erina smiled wryly, "Aldini certainly is a catch. You could do much worse."

Megumi giggled and agreed, getting in the car. As Erina walked away, she heard the window roll down and Megumi's soft voice calling out to her. "Erina. Whoever holds Soma-kun's heart is very lucky." The solemn look on her face made Erina feel uncomfortable, but she nodded nonetheless, feeling like she'd signed some secret vow she wasn't even privy to the details.

"I want him to be happy. A-and... I want you to be happy as well," the timid girl said. "S-so, if you both want to be happy, together... it's okay with me."

She was so embarrassed she couldn't even think straight, and she repeated Megumi's phrase from earlier, shaking her head. "We're just friends."

Megumi simply smiled as she dug through her purse. She held something out to Erina. "You should read this."

Erina flipped the glossy card over in her hands. Another postcard, this one from Thailand.

_Yo, Tadokoro! I'm in Phuket right now, and let me tell ya, it's pretty killer. The street food here is practically free and it's amazing! Everytime I have pad thai though I think about that time we ordered takeout for that council meeting and everyone got food poisoning. Nakiri almost died cause of her sensitive stomach, remember?! That was crazy lol. Hey, promise me you're keeping an eye on her, alright? I know Hishoko's taking care of her but you know how she gets when she's swamped with work and stuff. Forgets to eat. Be a friend to her like you are for me!_

Her eyes flicked up to meet Megumi's pale yellow ones, and the girl murmured, "He cares for you. This wasn't even the first time he'd mentioned your name."

Erina handed the card back wordlessly, and Megumi smiled, the first genuine one since their conversation began. "It's okay, Erina. You and I will always be friends, no matter how this all ends. I truly think you deserve happiness more than all of us."

The limo pulled away, and Erina stood there motionless for a few moments. Did she though? How could she deserve to be happy while her friend was suffering?

* * *

"All good?" Soma asked once Erina had come back. She nodded hesitantly. Good? Not sure. Confusing? Hell yes.

Soma grinned, "So she told you about her date, right? Isn't it weird? Takumi and Tadokoro? I never would've pictured it."

Erina eyed him shrewdly as he sharpened his knife. "Are you jealous?" The words were out before she'd even realized, and she wanted to slap herself. Of course she wanted to know Soma's actual feelings, but she couldn't just straight up ask him!

He looked up at her in surprise and teased in mild shock, "Are we gossiping now? Nah, I mean, Tadokoro is super special to me, but she's like my sister."

Her body relaxed, but guilt flooded through her system at feeling such relief. She asked with apprehension, "Are you sure? You're very protective of her."

Soma approached her with a curious smile. "I'm protective of all my friends. Yourself included. Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason," she lied with a huff, but Soma pressed on, teasing her, "Don't tell me _you're_ jealous?"

Erina threw her head back and laughed. "Certainly not. I recognize Aldini has built quite the fan base but I am not one of his groupies."

"Why not? He's a good looking dude, and he's a great chef. Plus you're both blonde!"

"What a sound argument," she deadpanned. "But in all seriousness, we don't even know each other. I don't _like_ him and he doesn't _like me."_

Soma snorted, "All guys _like_ you."

Erina cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then by all means please introduce me to this group of suitors."

"Call a school assembly and you'll see 'em all there. Seriously, every class it was 'Nakiri' this and 'Nakiri' that. Even this past year when I was abroad and mentioned I went to Totsuki, half the chefs asked if I knew you or set up an introduction."

"So, my reputation precedes me. What did you expect?"

He grinned, "I fully expected them to freak out about you as a chef and because you have the God's Tongue, but some of the guys I met were really hoping your nickname had another meaning_." _He raised his eyebrows playfully, and Erina shrieked in alarm as understanding washed over her. She suddenly felt very violated and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly!" Soma exclaimed, unable to contain his laughter. "You know there was even a guy who tried to take your number from my phone!"

She threatened with a lethal finger pointed at him, "Don't tell me you let him have it!"

Soma looked at her in exasperation. "He was a huge Ukrainian dude! I wasn't exactly gonna fight him! But don't worry, Sergei is a super nice guy, I'm sure you'll be really happy together," he teased as he dodged her fists. She clenched fistfuls of his shirt as she griped, "I swear to god, if you let this barbarian-!"

"Oh my god, I'm kidding! I didn't give him your number, but I diiiid have to tell him we were dating. He wouldn't back off until I told him you were off the market and even then he was ready to brush it off! This dude did not respect women."

She released his shirt in surprise and blushed. "You told him we were dating? What did he say?"

"I'm a lucky guy, bla bla bla, and some other stuff I definitely won't repeat." He looked away awkwardly, and Erina turned her nose to the air haughtily. "Well Sergei is correct about one thing. You would be lucky to date me!"

He laughed under his breath, "If I didn't know before, I definitely do now. Every fucking guy on this planet wants to get with you."

"Now you're the one who sounds jealous," she noted with a satisfied simper.

Soma had his back turned as he prepared his ingredients. "It wasn't exactly fun hearing all these guys talk about how they would 'satisfy' you."

"With their cooking?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"...that too."

She groaned and covered her face with her hands. No more public appearances ever. Limited social media presence. She would be a hermit for the rest of her life. She could get used to wearing turtlenecks, right?

Soma nodded, "I know, Nakiri. It was awkward, to say the least. Don't worry, I told them that you and your tongue are mine."

"Do you even hear yourself?" she muttered, but he ignored her, wrapping his bandana around his head to prepare for some serious cooking. "Alright, we've really gotta get started. At this rate, we'll be up until the morning narrowing down all these dishes. I'm not gonna make it easy for ya though!"

Erina hopped up on the newly cleaned countertop, daintily crossing her ankles, but smirking in challenge. "We'll see if a year was enough time to impress me."

* * *

He was right on both accounts. It was nearly 3 AM, and every dish was better than the last. Erina was using all her willpower not to finish each dish in its entirety, knowing full well she had to save room for the rest, but it was an onerous task. At first, she would taste and offer constructive criticism and feedback, citing studies and articles on why he should do what. By the 48th dish or so, words were failing her as her body was relentlessly attacked with flavor and texture, and she cut her responses down to a sentence or two max. By the 93rd dish, "Pass' and 'Fail' were the only words she would provide. When the dish was so immaculate even her God's Tongue couldn't find something to improve, she would pass him without another glance. If she were being honest, it was difficult to find failures - but she would never let him know that. She didn't need his ego even larger than it already was after being relentlessly hounded by chefs all around the world to come work for their restaurant.

Her ego, however, was inflating by the second; how could it not when Soma kept offering her tastes off the spoon as though he were serving a queen? And the way his gaze was glued to her mouth and trailed down her throat made her shivers in ways she didn't think possible. She was literally on the edge of her seat, practically off the countertop, her body begging for more as she leaned forward for another taste.

"So?" he whispered in amusement at the girl who looked like she'd just stepped off a rollercoaster. This was the final dish of the night. "Pass or fail?"

After a tense moment of consideration, she rolled her eyes in frustration. "Pass. _However, _in the future I'd advise you to use Shinkai salt. It will enhance the flavor and has a great deal of presence as opposed to the Enden salt used here which is slightly more bitter."

Soma chuckled, "You are so full of shit."

She was too tired to be actually offended but scolded him nonetheless, "How dare you say that. I'll have you know I can make or break a career in an instant."

"Oh, I know. I just think you should know that you're totally full of shit. No one would be able to tell which type of salt I use except you."

"Excuse me for trying to help you obtain perfection," she said.

"My cooking's already as close to perfection as it can get," Soma shrugged.

She sighed and hopped off the countertop. "Your arrogance knows no bounds, Yukihira."

"Pot, meet kettle."

"You and I are not the same. It's not arrogance when you have the proof to back it up."

"We can't all have that magic tongue, Nakiri," he said, his words laced with something naughty. She blushed, much too exhausted to engage in verbal battle. It was time to go home. "I'm going to call a car."

Soma rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Is someone actually gonna pick you up at this time? We're like an hour out from your house."

Erina barely glanced up from her phone and murmured, "It's not like I have any other options."

"Yeah you do," he laughed. "I literally live upstairs. Just stay here tonight."

"Absolutely not," she said, covering her mouth to yawn.

"You're gonna fall asleep by the time the car comes anyways. Seriously it's fine. I'll sleep in my dad's room, you can take my room. Not a big deal."

She looked at him nervously. This was a bad idea right?

Soma ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "Up to you. Let me know if you want me to make up the bed for you." He turned off and walked up the stairs that seemingly led to his place. Once he was out of sight, Erina dropped her head and arms onto the counter. This wasn't just a bad idea. It was a _terrible idea - _a _no way this ends well _idea. And yet... she looked at the text from her driver. _I will be there at 4:13 AM, Ms. Nakiri._

She grabbed the bags she'd purchased that day, and in a hasty decision, charged up the steps. "Yukihira! I hope you have clean sheets."

* * *

**A/N: I lied lol. One more chapter after this.**


	4. Chapter 4

_How do you work this stupid thing? _Erina seethed as she toggled with the rickety shower knobs. Cold water sprayed her in the face and she jolted as if she'd been shocked awake. She nearly slipped in the small tub, knocking over the bottles of shampoo and body wash, and they tumbled down to her feet with a clatter. Stifling a scream, she pressed her face against the cold tile and tried to calm her nerves as her world literally came crashing down around her.

A knock at the door made her jump again, and she heard Soma call through the door, "Yo, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she hissed over the hard pattering of water. "Your shower is too small!"

She thought she heard him laugh, and he said, "Sorry, your highness. The Ritz was booked."

She scowled, hoping he could feel it through the door, then stopped. She knew her frustrations towards him were misplaced; Soma was and always would be the same guileless and obtuse man she'd known for years, and he was just being nice by letting her crash for the night. They'd even lived at the dorms together for some time!

So then why was she so nervous?!

Could it be because it had been a year since she'd even seen this guy and one day after his return, she was showering in his place and spending the night? Only Soma Yukihira could make her do things she _never_ thought she'd do, and once again, she found herself wondering if anyone in all of history had ever been as helplessly infatuated as she.

After her shower, she wiped the steam from the mirror to find panicked purple eyes staring back at her. She whispered to herself, "It's going to be fine. You're here to help with the restaurant opening and nothing more." Her mirrored self did not seem to believe her, but it didn't really matter. She couldn't exactly hide out in the bathroom forever. Trying to make herself as presentable as possible (a very difficult task with wet hair, no makeup, and a borrowed t-shirt), she went back towards Soma's room with her head held high.

The room was dim save for the light coming from the lamp on his nightstand. Soma barely spared a glance up at her while making the bed, but she could see the stupid smirk on his face spread. "Lookin' good, Nakiri."

"Shut up," she said, dropping the wet towel on a chair and joining him by the bed. She did her best to wrestle the fitted sheet in place, but after the fifth time she caught Soma staring, she threw it down and let it snap back towards his end. "Stop looking at me, you pervert!"

Soma was smiling to himself in disbelief as if he'd just seen bigfoot walk by in a bikini. "Sorry, it's just so weird! I've seen tons of crazy stuff over the past year, like borderline extinct animals in the Amazon and underground cellars with 200-year old wine, but if anyone asked me what was the weirdest, it would have to be this: Erina Nakiri - wearing my shirt - getting ready for bed - in my room."

"Don't say it like that," she mumbled, grabbing hold of the sheets again and focusing all her efforts on the right corner of the bed which was giving her a hell of a struggle. "Besides, you've had friends over before. This shouldn't be so strange."

The boy shook his head, "You're actually the first of my Totsuki friends to spend the night. It's a pretty big honor!"

Although her insides reeled with a feeling of superiority over every other girl in Soma's life, she down-played it. "This was out of necessity only but thank you. I do appreciate it. If you're ever in the area and in need of a place to stay, you're welcome at my mansion."

"Oh sweet, thanks, Nakiri, that's super cool of you. Don't worry, I'm an awesome roommate."

"R-roommate?"

"Would you mind if I took the bed? I'm sure you have a couch or something you can sleep on."

Her mouth hung open like a fish. "Yes, I mind! It's _my _bed!"

"Ah, I guess we can share. You probably have a king, right? I think we'll both fit," he said, looking her up and down as if measuring the space in his head. Her cheeks heated up under his intense scrutinizing and she threw a pillow at him. "What do you mean _you think? _Of course we would! And I told you to stop looking at me!"

He caught the pillow easily, fluffed it, and put it back on the bed. "I sleep like a rock so don't worry about waking me."

She stomped her foot, ready to pull her hair out. "I wasn't!"

"Great," he said, unperturbed.

She closed her eyes, taking deep calming breaths. This man... "Should you need a place to stay, you would take a guest bedroom."

"Next to yours?"

"In the opposite wing."

He put a hand over his heart, acting hurt. "Geez, I welcome you into my home, feed you, let you stay in my room, and this is the thanks I get?"

She ignored his fake pouting, assuring him, "I'm certain you'll find the guest room adequate. Although, we don't offer entertainment like Chez Yukihira." With a smirk, she held up an action figure and comic book she'd found on his shelf, and he stole them back, returning them reverently to their places.

She couldn't help but meander around the room admiring the collection of photos and games he had - it was almost comical seeing a side of him that wasn't cooking related. As she rifled through an old yearbook searching for his picture, his voice reminded her that he was still there. "Well don't go snooping around, otherwise I'm staying in here with you."

"I'm just getting acquainted with my temporary residence, nothing to worry about. Unless you're hiding something?" she teased lightly.

The corner of Soma's mouth twitched in amusement. "No, but I'm sure you wouldn't want someone going through your personal things. How would you feel if I started turning your room upside down?"

She scowled at the idea and snapped, "You wouldn't dare."

He chuckled, "See? Not so funny when it's your stuff getting rifled through. And now with the way you got all defensive, I'm thinking you're the one hiding something."

"Am not!" she insisted, knowing the main reason she wouldn't want Soma in her room was from the implication alone.

Soma teased, "Hmm, I'm not buying that for a second. Let me guess... you don't want me to find the old stuffed animal you sleep with every night?"

"How absurd."

"Embarrassing pajamas?"

"As if."

"Oh wait, I've got it. A diary!"

"S-shut up, I don't have a diary!" Erina insisted much too quickly because she couldn't imagine the absolute chaos that would erupt if Soma ever found her journal with the picture of his father tucked away in it. Her bright pink blush gave her away, and Soma laughed with evil delight at her tacit admission. He took on a falsetto voice, pretending to write with an imaginary pen. "Dear diary, today I only expelled 3 students. What a waste! Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

She rolled her eyes at his terrible impression, and he continued, twirling his own hair. "Dear diary, I miss Soma sooo much! I just wish he'd come home and cook for me so I can tell him the truth about his cooking!"

She crossed her arms and scoffed, "You are delusional. As if I would ever waste space writing about you."

"So, there is a diary!" he said excitedly.

"Wh- I- Ugh! Just stay out of my room!" she screamed, red in the face with her fists clenched and prepared to fight. "My god, you are just as annoying as I remember, Yukihira!"

As she continued ranting loudly about his infuriating antics, he surprised her by suddenly bursting out laughing. She yelled, "What is so funny?!" but this only made him laugh harder. He sat on the bed and flopped backwards with a thud, sighing with happiness, "Ah, I've missed this."

She sat on the edge of the bed, grumbling, "Missed what?"

"Messing with you." He stretched out his arms behind his head in true carefree fashion and stared at the ceiling, smiling to himself. A sliver of exposed skin drew her attention from when he'd stretched, and her gaze drifted on its own from his abs to his biceps. He'd been working out...

When he spoke again, her eyes flew back to his face with the attention of a soldier. "I'll let you in on a little secret. When we were still in school and I made you so mad you wanted to punch me, I'll admit, I got a little nervous. Like 99% of me knew you wouldn't do anything, but 1% recognized you could expel me if you wanted. But now..." he said slowly, picking himself up so that they were sitting side by side, "...you're not in charge anymore."

As if she was ever the one calling the shots! Soma had accurately called her bluff from all the times she'd threatened to kick him out of school, and anyone who knew them knew the man could practically get away with murder; case in point, him leaving for their entire third year and still managing to graduate as the first seat.

His smug grin was more than she could handle though. She had to resist the urge to smack it off, with her hand or lips, she wasn't sure. Instead, she used her words and lied, pretending the power balance was now somewhat even. "While that may be true, don't forget we still have to work together tomorrow. For the sake of your restaurant, try to control your hedonistic tendencies until then."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he pretended to consider her words. Despite his apologetic tone, it was clear the boy was anything but repentant as he said, "That's gonna be kinda tough. Impulse control has never really been my thing."

His suggestive tone sent tingles down her spine, and the smile he shot her seemed to imply he knew exactly how satisfying life could be when one stopped giving a fuck. A hundred ways they could test that theory crossed Erina's mind, and she was certain every improper fantasy swirling in her head was being displayed on her face like a teleprompter. She willed her resolve to be stronger as she said through gritted teeth, "While I am so painfully aware of your impetuousness, can you at least try?"

He groaned deeply at this huge favor. "For the diner, I guess. What do we have on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"Market, menus, interviews," she recalled off the top of her head. "We have a lot to do before the opening. You should get some rest, especially if you want to go to the market in a few hours to get the first pick of the ingredients."

Soma shook his head, "I'll probably just stay awake. I'm still jet lagged, and to be honest... I'm kinda nervous for tomorrow. I don't think I could go sleep if I tried."

Erina was a little surprised to hear this. She'd been certain this blockhead had been missing the hormone that allowed for fear. "Why are you nervous?"

He seemed reluctant to go into it, but finally he said, "It's the thing I've been working for my whole life, ya know? And I just spent the last year exploring every kind of cooking there is, trying to make sure I live up to the name. But what if..."

She cut him off with certainty. "Yukihira, for as long as I've known you, you've never been one to back down from a challenge. Tomorrow is no exception. You will face it head on and you will succeed."

"How do you know?"

His face looked tired, and she could see the millions of hours of practice he had put into his craft. She could see the painstaking devotion he had for each and every dish he served. She said honestly, "Because I just sampled over 100 of your most creative dishes, and_ with my help_, we tweaked the top 20 to perfection. I am so utterly confident in your restaurant's success I would stake my reputation on it."

"Really? You mean it?" he asked with a stunned expression. She nodded, still unable to communicate how much his cooking affected her. She recalled how when he'd turned his back to her on attempt 72, she hastily struggled to fix the buttons on her blouse that had come undone from the overwhelming deliciousness! But of course, she would never tell him this. Instead, she said, "Yes. And even if tomorrow doesn't go as planned, you'll keep trying the next day, and the next day. Because that's the kind of person you are."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Nakiri. That means a lot coming from you."

"As it should."

There was a moment where she saw something flash in his eyes - indecision coupled with timidness - and it reminded her of last night when he'd seemed like he was going to tell her something. Just like the previous time though, he didn't say it. To her disappointment, he got up from the bed. "I should probably let you go to bed; I know how grumpy you get when you don't get enough sleep."

At his comment, she couldn't help but think back to her conversations with Hisako and Megumi about how Soma had always been looking after her, even when he wasn't there. She mumbled, "I am not a child. You don't have to worry about me," but got under the covers nonetheless.

"Oh, I'm not worried about you. I know you're tough as nails. I'm worried about _everyone around you_," he laughed obnoxiously. "When you don't eat or your sleep schedule gets thrown out of whack, you get all sorts of cranky!"

"That is not true!" she objected half-heartedly, knowing it was fairly accurate.

He teased, "I'm pretty sure Hisako managing your schedule was the only reason everyone got out alive last year. Those poor first years don't even know what they've got coming now that she'll be off doing that internship."

She sighed, her eyes downcast. "I know. I will admit at times she was the only thing pulling me back from the brink of insanity. I may need to find a new assistant. But at least I have some time to decide. I don't know if I told you or not, but I'll be taking a leave of absence as Headmistress for the next few months."

Soma's eyebrows raised slightly as he said, "Why?"

She replied in a shaky breath, "I've decided to travel and study abroad."

In a spur of the moment decision before Soma had come back, Erina had planned to leave Japan the day after graduation. All her friends were moving on - Alice and Ryo were in Denmark, Hisako and Hayama were at their internship, all the PSD kids were off running their family business or combining forces in a joint venture, and Soma was off doing god-knows-what. While everyone else was going to have these amazing experiences, Erina found herself feeling trapped at her desk, buried in paperwork. This was how Erina found herself browsing travel blogs in her spare time, imagining taking off and letting the wind carry her where it may. And one day, she just decided to do it. No plans, no schedules, no worries. She would take a leave of absence and follow her heart. She pictured visiting her friends, trying new foods, gaining even more experience in international kitchens, and perhaps… in the deepest, darkest corners of her mind, she pictured running into Soma in a remote corner of the world by pure coincidence. Wouldn't that be something?

Now that he was here, of course, her plans hadn't changed. She was still going! But, being the good friend that she was, she decided to postpone the trip until after Soma's restaurant opening. And if she was being truly honest, Erina was feeling quite anxious about it. She'd never been anywhere on her own…

Soma asked, "Where are you going?"

"I haven't really planned it yet," she murmured nervously.

Soma said with a cocky grin, "Ah, taking a page out of my book then! And here I thought you didn't approve."

She retorted, "I'm following in Saiba-sama's footsteps, not yours, you idiot! That being said, for the sole reason that you just went all over and it should be fresh in your mind, I am asking for your opinion. Where do you think I should go?"

He sat back down on the bed, hand to chin, deep in thought. He offered her a few suggestions here and there, and as he spoke, she found that when he wasn't purposely trying to rile her up, his presence was quite comforting. His stories were funny and light-hearted, and she liked comparing their experiences of the places they'd both visited, arguing over which cities were truly superior. She appreciated his suggestions of what to do in each place based off their shared interests which made her realize they had more in common than just cooking. Best of all though, she liked how he reluctantly admitted a few places reminded him of her, and that was why he wrote her so often. When she could no longer keep her eyes open, a few well timed, _Oh reallys _and _Hmms _were all it took for him to keep talking, and she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his voice.

* * *

_His knife case was slung over his shoulder as he walked away, only a few steps from the Totsuki gates and out of her life again._

_She chased after him, but for some reason she could never catch up. She shouted in alarm, "You're leaving again? But you just got here..."_

_He didn't even turn around, but he let out a hollow chuckle meant to relieve the tension. "Ah, you know me, I've gotta keep moving forward."_

_The lump in her throat grew. "Why? Doesn't your life here mean anything to you? Your restaurant, your friends, me..."_

_He stayed silent for a few moments, then murmured, "It's not enough."_

_His words cut through her, and she blinked back tears as he walked away._

_"Don't go..."_

_"Don't go..."_

"Don't go..." she mumbled in her sleep.

"I've gotta go to the market," a voice whispered back.

Erina opened her eyes groggily. With every second she regained consciousness, her mortification grew, because she was no longer at Totsuki, but in Soma's dark childhood bedroom, clinging to him with one hand gripping his shirt to prevent him from leaving.

He tried releasing her grip once more, and this time (being fully awake and horribly aware), she let him. She asked in a hoarse voice, "Why are you here in my bed?"

He chuckled, "First of all, _my _bed. And I tried to leave but you wouldn't let go of me all night. It's cute how much you missed me, Nakiri."

She rolled over onto her other side to face the wall, signaling her indifference towards his presence, when really, she just didn't want him to see her grimace. "My apologies. You are free to leave now."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours."

Once he left and she could hear his steps on the stairs, she buried her face in her pillow and smothered a groan. So humiliating. Soma would probably never let her forget this. She threw the covers back over her face, falling asleep almost instantly, trying to wipe this from her mind and dream of anything other than golden eyes and a mischievous smile.

* * *

When she awoke a few hours later, Soma was still out. It was an awkward feeling waking up in someone else's home without them there, so deciding to make herself useful, she changed into one of the outfits she'd bought the day before and headed towards the printer to get the new menus. Even the men working at the shop were excited as they reviewed the new offerings, and Erina had to snap their attention back to work more than once. The people in this town were crazy for Yukihira's, and rightfully so. Even though she had certainly offered her own feedback and tweaked the original recipes, the ideas behind the dishes were purely Soma - satisfying, unpredictable, and utterly delicious.

Juggling with an armful of menus and her purse, she pushed through the door to the diner to find Soma chatting with someone. He smiled brightly at her, no sign of awkwardness from that morning. "Yo, Nakiri, you're just in time for our first interview!"

The interviews! She'd completely forgotten! She scrambled to set everything down before bringing herself to her full height and introducing herself. Even though the man had never heard of Totsuki, her aura was authoritative and mesmerizing, and he knew she was not someone to cross.

Playing good cop/bad cop, Soma and Erina took turns reviewing the man's resume and asking him about his experience. While the man seemed to interview well and he got along quite well with Soma, Erina wasn't convinced he had what it took to bring Soma's recipes to life. As she sat there listening about how his greatest weakness was - _shocker - _his greatest strength, Erina had an idea. She abruptly excused herself to go to the kitchen and instructed Soma to carry on without her. When she came back with a tray of mini smoked salmon croque-monsieurs, the boys were finishing up, both shaking hands and grinning widely.

Soma said to Erina, "I don't even know if we need to keep interviewing people! This dude rocks!"

"Nah, dude, you rock!" the guy said back.

Erina smiled politely at the weird bromance, offering with an outstretched arm, "Well then, if that's settled, how about one of our appetizers to celebrate?"

The man took one gladly. As soon as the bite trailed down his throat though, his gleeful expression turned to one of immense sorrow. He stared at the floor, his face reflecting the journey of introspection he was currently taking, and after a moment of awkward silence, he bowed to them both. "Thank you for this opportunity, but I will have to pass."

Clearly startled, Soma asked, "What? I thought we had a good thing going here!"

The other man turned without another word and walked out, leaving Soma baffled and Erina satisfied.

"What the hell was that about?" Soma wondered.

Erina shrugged, pushing a piece of hair back behind her ear that had fallen out of perfect place. "I'm not sure, but we shouldn't dwell on it. We have many more candidates to see."

Soma shook himself out of it, nodded, and the two went back to discussing the next candidate's qualifications before she arrived. All in all, there were 5 people that came to interview, and each time Soma had felt like the meeting had gone exceedingly well, it always ended on a low note with them turning down the job immediately after eating Erina's food! The last guy was probably the worst; he had burst into tears and taken off running from the restaurant, sobbing apologies while Soma chased after him.

When Soma got back, slightly out of breath from running, he confronted Erina. "Okay, what did you do to these? Did you poison them or something?"

He inspected the tray with leftovers, searching for any discernible features that they might have been tampered with. Satisfied they were normal, he popped one in his mouth and his eyes closed in bliss as he chewed. "Fuck, these are good..." he muttered as he stole another one from the tray. "How did they not like them?"

Erina said, "How dare you presume they didn't like my cooking! Of course they liked them!"

"Then how come after having awesome interviews they all ran off after having these?"

"Because I showed them the quality of the food we are hoping to serve, and after tasting it, they rightfully decided they were not cut out for the task," she explained simply. "I must applaud them for their self-awareness though."

Soma stared at her with a mix of exasperation and mild respect. "Nakiri, you can't scare off all my potential employees. What the hell am I supposed to do for tonight?"

"As if any of these amateurs could have learned your recipes by the time you opened! I tried to tell you yesterday about how foolish this plan is!" she argued.

"They might've been able to, like, chop some onions or something! I don't know!"

"Yukihira, listen to me. Don't let this go to your head, but you and I are worlds apart from others. I am not saying that to be hurtful or rude, but it's simply the truth. I know how hard you've worked to take over this restaurant and turn your father's place into your own. I also know you cannot do it with one of them supporting you; at least, not in their current states. You need a new plan."

He looked like he was going to lose it, and Erina wondered if maybe she'd gone too far, when he buried his face in his hands. "You're right."

"O-of course I am," she said, a little surprised at his quick surrender. "I'm always right!"

In an unprecedented move, he dropped his head to her shoulder. Erina froze, and she felt his words rumble against her. "What should I do?"

Heart hammering, she gently cradled his head in her hands and picked it up so he was looking at her. She cleared her throat and said with as much detachment as she could, "As a favor to a former peer, I will help you tonight."

Soma frowned. "I can't ask you to do that. You've already helped me so much! Plus I wanted my friends to just chill and eat, not cook."

"While I appreciate that, I just sampled over a hundred of your dishes last night. I don't think I could eat anything until next Thursday. Additionally, I know your menu inside and out, so you won't have to worry about me."

He snorted, "Worrying about you in the kitchen - good one."

She smirked, "Exactly. So get over your pride and just let me help you." Her fingers had started gently working through his hair on their own as if to calm him. If he noticed, he didn't seem to mind, and more than that, she didn't really care to stop. Thankfully she didn't have time to overthink it, because he pulled her in for a hug, and her arms worked their way around his neck like they were meant to be there.

"Thanks, Nakiri," he smiled once he released her. A determined look settled on his face, and he said, "Let's start prepping!"

* * *

It was almost time. There was a crowd surrounding the restaurant, and their excited voices could be heard from blocks away. Old schoolmates, Totsuki kids, townspeople, and even fellow competitors eagerly waited for the door to open. Soma could see them all from the kitchen, and the grin on his face was growing by the second. "Oi, Nakiri, you ready?"

She came out in her chef's uniform and short hair tied up neatly, nodding in response. "As always."

"Okay then. Let's let 'em in!" Soma declared dramatically, just before hearing a timid knock at the back entrance. He opened it to find his friends standing there with cheesy smiles. "Guys, what're you doing here?"

Yuki popped up and pushed past him. "We're here to help, duh!"

Megumi said, "We aren't going to let you do this alone, Soma-kun!"

Even Mayumi was there, and she said timidly, "I certainly can't cook, but I can act as a hostess!"

Megumi nodded, "Me too!"

Ryoko and Yuki agreed to act as waitress, and Shoji and Daigo as busboys. Together, they could do this!

* * *

When the doors opened, it was like a morning, lunch, and dinner rush combined. The restaurant was packed, and orders came flying in from all ends, spanning the entirety of the menu. While a lesser chef would have felt overwhelmed, it was practically child's play for the former top two. They chopped, sautéed, and grilled to perfection, pushing out plates upon plates of incredible creations at lightning speed! Like watching Picasso paint or Beethoven play, the audience was aware what they were witnessing was no ordinary act; it was a moment that would go down in history. Even their Totsuki schoolmates who were used to this level of perfection were impressed, and Akira and Ryo started planning their next three-way match to see who would come out on top.

Their friends/staff came in handy as second and third requests started coming in, and Soma wiped the sweat off his brow as he smiled, "Keepin' up, Nakiri?"

Erina scoffed as she flipped some fried rice in a heavy wok with ease, "Yukihira, I'm ten steps ahead of you at any given time."

While keeping up with the actual cooking was easy, there were aspects of the night that she hadn't expected, like how it was basically a live cooking show. She was used to working in closed kitchens and being very separated from the people she served, and now she could see how Soma had so much real experience with customers ever since he was a child. The way he learned so quickly, his ability to see what they needed before they knew, it all stemmed from being so interactive.

All this to say, since she was so close to everyone else, they were close to her, and whenever she threw a fiery comeback towards Soma, they would roar with laughter, "Point for blondie!" or "Where's she been all this time?!"

Soma yelled back, "Why are you guys always on her side?!" which only encouraged his loyal customers to favor her more in jest.

However, as fun as it was to have fans, the downside of working so openly meant she was constantly being watched, and when Erina felt Soma's hand trail across her back to warn her he was behind her, she had to try her best not to jump. She was a professional after all, and no one needed to know how a simple brush on her lower back rippled throughout her entire body like fire.

There was one moment that stood out above the rest though, and Erina was certain she would replay it in her mind over and over that night. She had been leaving her station to drop off a hot plate when she turned and collided directly with Soma. In the span of half a second and in one swift movement, he caught the plate, saving it and the food, and held her pressed against his chest with the other hand. The customers who happened to be watching started cheering and whistling, and feeling like the heroine of a romance novel, she melted into him.

"You good?" he asked with concern, keeping his hold on her tight.

She blinked. His face was inches away. Her gaze dropped to his lips for a fraction of a second before flying back up to his eyes. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

A rowdy voice from the dining area caught their attention. "Oi, Yukihira, stop flirting with your girlfriend and get me a third plate of Special #4!"

Soma yelled back, "You'll get it when you get it, old man!"

Erina stared, slack-jawed. "Yukihira, that is no way to speak to a customer!"

"It's all good, Nakiri. He was my gym teacher in middle school!" he laughed, releasing her from his grip. Her knees were a little unsteady, but she quickly turned back to her station to continue working. _Please let this night be over soon! _she begged, unsure how many more seconds she could take in such a confined space with him.

Her prayers were eventually answered, as the crowd thinned out around 11. People finally started going home after stuffing themselves full, and the few that remained were close friends. They helped clean the place, had a round of celebratory drinks, and eventually left as well.

As they were leaving, Hisako said with a slight smile, "Everything was delicious. You two make quite the pair."

Alice nodded, "Indeed. My compliments to the chefs! Hopefully we'll see each other soon, Yukihira! And Erina, I'll see you in Denmark in a few weeks, ja?" She gave her a hug and Ryo followed after her.

Akira left behind them, saying, "I'll get that rematch after I'm done with my internship this summer."

All the PSD kids surrounded Soma and Erina in a huge group hug, wishing him the best and forcing him with death threats to keep up with their group chat. He swore to be better about communicating with them, and they finally filtered out as well.

After the restaurant was totally empty, they collapsed at the bar from exhaustion. "Holy shit," Soma laughed, "What a night."

"For once, I agree with you," Erina joked, pouring herself another drink. "I knew Yukihira's was popular but I didn't realize what a staple in the community it was."

"Yeah, all our regulars have been coming here since my mom and her family ran the place, even when she was kinda like a hit-or-miss chef," he laughed.

Erina smiled, "Your father mentioned something of the sort to Hisako and me once."

"He did?" he asked in surprise. "Pops usually never talks about her..."

"Well to be fair, I asked about her," she admitted shyly. "From what he told us, she seemed to be an extraordinary person. I wish I could've met her."

"Oh man, she would've loved you! She was such a badass and didn't take crap from anyone, so she liked people who were tough and confident like her. Especially the ones who weren't afraid to put me in my place," he said as he gave her a look, and she giggled. He murmured, "Wherever she is right now, I'm sure she was happy to have you in her kitchen."

Erina smiled so widely it hurt her face, and she had to look away to save her icy reputation.

Soma continued reminiscing, "She was amazing though. I remember how she didn't cook for anyone or anything - she just did it for herself. I always thought that was really cool."

Erina smirked, "Of course you would think that; it sounds exactly like what you do."

He laughed indulgently, agreeing when it came to his deliberately disgusting creations, those were for him. "But ya know, lately, I've been thinking about something my dad said."

His cheeks were slightly pink, and Erina felt her pulse quicken with intrigue. "Oh?"

He took another sip of his drink and chuckled dryly, "You'll probably think it's dumb. He said something like, 'The secret to being a great chef is finding someone you want to give all your cooking to'. So I think when he met my mom, it was the thing that pulled him out of that hole. I feel like if I want to get better, I need to find that person too."

He said the last sentence quickly, as if embarrassed the words had even come out of his mouth. Erina's heart was pounding in her chest. Knowing this was not the time to tease, she said quietly, "Well, who's to say he's wrong? Saiba-sama is one of the greatest chefs of all time, and if he says that's the secret, then maybe it is."

Soma's eyebrows raised skeptically. "You agree with him?"

Erina frowned, "Even I have a heart, Yukihira."

"I know you do, Nakiri," he said in a teasing tone. "Just surprised is all. You think you'll find your person?"

_I think I already have... _her heart told her, but instead she replied airily, "Perhaps one day. After all, according to you, I have many suitors."

Soma grinned, "Oh yeah, should I give you Sergei's number?" She shook her head laughing, and Soma replied, "You know what, you're right, I'm sure fate will intervene and you guys will meet while you're abroad. True love always finds a way."

Erina continued giggling out of her cup while Soma simply watched her with a dumb smile. "Speaking of your trip, when are you leaving?"

She hesitated, "Well, I was planning on just leaving tomorrow seeing that I was supposed to have left yesterday."

Soma's smile faded, and he said, "So, it would be totally ridiculous of me to ask you to stay for a few more days? Just to help out while I find another employee and train them?"

Erina bit her lip as she took in his adorably hopeful expression. "I suppose a few more days wouldn't hurt... It's not like Europe is going anywhere."

* * *

Well, a few days rolled into a week, which rolled into three, and in the time she'd been there, it was safe to say she'd made herself fairly comfortable. Every morning, she and Soma went to the market, haggling with vendors. Every day, they worked at the diner and their customers greeted her by name. More than a few times they'd been invited over for dinner at someone's house where they spent the evening like old friends. In fact, the small community and diner were starting to feel more like home than her immense mansion ever did. And while the interviews had _continued_ in a way, they had slowed to once a week, and the pair blamed it on their very busy schedules.

They were coming home from the market one day following their routine, hands and arms full of groceries. Soma struggled trying to find his keys, and Erina reminded him without skipping a beat, "Back pocket."

They set the groceries on the counter and bickered for a full minute about which dish to mark as the special for next week, when they finally noticed a figure sitting at a table. He was watching them with open confusion, but sporting a grin matching Soma's.

Soma said in surprise, "Yo, pops! What are you doing here?"

Joichiro said, "Had some time off and thought I'd check in on you now that you've taken over the diner! Plus I heard there was a girl helping out, but I thought it was your other friend. Pigtails."

"Tadokoro's back home running her mom's ryokan. Nakiri's been helping me out for a bit now." He shot Erina a smile so grateful it made her lose her breath, and she struggled to regain focus. "H-hello, Saiba-sama, it's very nice to see you again."

"You too. I trust Soma's shown you the ropes around here and the town?"

She nodded, "Yes, everyone here is so friendly and welcoming. It really has been a nice change of pace from all my work back home."

"That's great to hear. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he said, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder. "Plus I'm sure this guy could use all the help he can get."

Before Soma could retaliate, Joichiro said, "Sooo, Erina, where have you been staying?"

The two looked at each other awkwardly. Soma said, "She's been crashing in my room."

Joichiro cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "And you've been staying...?"

Both teens immediately reddened and shouted, "In your room!" which was lucky, since it was a total lie. Well, not a _total _lie. Soma had stayed there maybe three times since she'd been there? She wasn't even sure how it kept happening or who initiated it, but somehow when it was time for bed, they just crawled into Soma's! Nothing had ever happened though! It had just felt natural since the first time it happened and neither cared to rectify the situation.

His father investigated further, "Really? 'Cause when I went up there it looked like my bed hadn't been touched since I was last here."

"I know how to make a bed, pops," Soma said in embarrassment.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, if you say so. Now that I'm here though you'll have to start sleeping on the couch. I'm not about to share my bed. This guy snores LOUD," he said to Erina to further embarrass his son.

"I do not!"

Erina interjected before they could start arguing, "Actually, you've brought up an excellent point. Now that you're here, I should probably get going. I've certainly overstayed my welcome. You can continue helping Yukihira in the kitchen while he looks for a more permanent solution."

Soma looked like he'd been struck in the gut. "What are you talking about? You haven't overstayed anything. You're always welcome here."

She smiled politely, "That's very kind of you, but I should really get going. I can't believe I've stayed here this long already... In fact, I was supposed to meet Alice in Denmark a few days ago and I've been postponing it. It's time for me to go. Thank you so much for all your hospitality, Yukihira. Please thank all your friends as well since I won't be able to myself."

She quickly headed upstairs to pack her things. What was she thinking staying here for almost a month? She'd practically created a life here with a schedule and friends and a community - a life that was comfortable and fun and free. But the problem was it wasn't her life.

Soma came into the room and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to leave yet. If my dad said something-"

"No, he didn't, he just reminded me that you two have your own life here and I do not. I don't know why I'm still here, Yukihira."

Soma said sadly, "I thought we were having fun."

"We were," she laughed lightly. "Too much fun. And now it's time for me to go back to get on with my own life."

"Why? You should just stay here," he said fiercely.

"Yukihira..."

"No seriously, we'll go get you an apartment or something today. Just stay here with me."

His words reminded her of the dream she had on her first night where she'd begged him to stay, but he hadn't. And neither could she. "I'm sorry," was all she said as she continued to pack. Within 20 minutes, she had gathered all the things she had acquired since she'd been there, and she was out the door, on her way to her private airport.

Hitting the second number on her phone, she speed-dialed Alice. "Hey, just letting you know I am on my way."

Alice squealed through the phone, "Awesome! Took you long enough! What happened though? You finally got tired of playing house with Yukihira?"

Erina blushed, "That's not what we were doing! I was simply helping him while he looked for a sous-chef!"

Alice laughed unabashedly, "Suuure. You guys were, like, running the diner like a married couple. It was super cute!"

"I am ignoring you. This conversation is going nowhere. I just called to say I'll be there by tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good! I guess you'll be here for like a week since you'll probably wanna get a move on visiting the other places on your list?"

Erina hesitated. Thinking about going on a lengthy trip by herself didn't feel invigorating or brave anymore; if anything, after spending weeks attached at the hip with Soma, it only made her sad, and a tear slipped out as she thought of all the places they had talked about together. "I don't know. I'll figure it out when I'm there."

She hung up before Alice could hear the strain in her voice, and she leaned her head against the car window. She wasn't sure if this hurt as badly as when he had left without saying a word, but it was certainly up there. Stupid Soma. Always making her do things she never thought she'd do...

Half an hour later, they were outside of Tokyo at her airport. Her driver helped her with her luggage, and she made her way onto the jet. As she sat down in the creamy leather seat and was offered a hot towel and a beverage, she tried to convince herself that this was better than anything she'd been doing the past month. _This_ was the life she was supposed to be living: a luxurious, elegant life! Not a quaint, comfortable one! She plugged her headphones in, waiting for the plane to take off, when she saw her pilot speaking with a frown into his headset.

She took out a headphone to catch his last words, "What do you mean there's a kid on the runway? ... Tell him to leave! ... He won't?"

Erina's heart lurched. It couldn't be. She darted out of her seat and off the plane much to everyone's frustration, but she didn't care, because there he was. She could see his flaming red hair and his white bandana waving, and she nearly burst out laughing at the ridiculous sight of him being tackled by her guards.

"Yukihira, what the hell are you doing here?! Are you crazy? Are you trying to get run over by this plane?!" she screamed at his recklessness.

"I don't care!" he yelled back wildly, "It took way too long to get here on my bike, your chauffeur drives like a maniac, and I'm not leaving until you talk to me!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

He took a giant breath. "Nakiri, why are you leaving?"

"Wh... I'm leaving because I had plans to leave. I told you about them the first day I came."

"Yeah, but why are you actually going on this trip?" he asked.

"B-because, I want to explore and see the sights, and I want to have fun before I'm stuck as Headmistress for 10 more years, and... I don't know! Why does it matter?!"

He looked at her exasperatedly. "You wanna know why I left?"

She answered in confusion, "Because you couldn't beat your father, and you wanted to train more."

"Partly," he said with a slight nod. "But mainly because you still wouldn't acknowledge my cooking. I wanted to get better for **YOU**. Fuck, it feels good to say that out loud," he laughed to himself as he rubbed his face wearily. The pilot, flight attendants, and guards who were all watching the spectacle with interest were whispering between themselves at this point. Erina's blood pounded in her veins, and she knew her cheeks were bright pink, but Soma didn't seem to mind their audience.

With all the hopelessness of a teenager in love, he admitted, "I wanted to impress you and I couldn't. No matter what I did, it was never enough. So, I left to train. I know I should've come back sooner. I'm sorry. But every time I started looking at tickets to come back home, there was this little voice saying it still wouldn't be enough. And all I want is to be enough for you."

This wasn't happening. Nope. Except the looks on everyone's faces seemed to confirm it was, and a flight attendant mouthed, _Say something!_

Erina couldn't though! She had no idea what to say as everyone looked on, and Soma took her silence as his cue to keep going. "I left for you, and I came back for you. So my question to you is: what are you leaving for? Because if you're just looking to travel and see the sights that's totally fine, I don't wanna stop you. But if you're looking for something to fill a void or make you a better chef, you shouldn't leave. You've got everything you need right here. You've found it in me," he finished with a cocky smile. "So, what do ya say, Nakiri?"

A moment of silence passed as she walked towards him slowly and silently, and everyone held their breath. Finally, she stopped directly before him, staring into the eyes of the man who had just poured his soul out to her, begging her to tell him he was enough.

"As always, your arrogance knows no bounds, Yukihira," she murmured with a smile just before pulling him by the collar and placing her lips on his. He breathed into her, wrapping his arms tightly as she wound hers around his neck, and although there were impressed cheers and scandalized gasps in the background, they heard none of it. Oddly enough, it felt like her heart had been finally returned to her once she chose to share it with him. They pulled apart breathlessly, smiling and giggling between smaller kisses, and Soma took her by the hand.

"Let's go home."


End file.
